After Dawn
by M Wilridge
Summary: Life after Breaking Dawn. A Universe is created involving all of our favorite characters. This first story in the After Dawn series will open you up to a new world of possibilities for our favorite Vampires and some that didn't get enough time for us yet
1. La Tua Cantante

**_Author Notes: Thanks for reading. Renesmee's point of view is half way through this so in case you were thinking you were on the wrong story.. You're not.. Peter is an original character.. READ ON AND REVIEW WHEN You're done.. All of the chapters after this are way shorter so read on!!!_**

Peter

_One more year. _I thought, as I walked the halls of Forks High was all I had left before I would be out of that ridiculous place. Forks is an extremely small town in northwest Washington. I could describe the town with one word, rain. I hated it there. If there had been anywhere to run I would have been there already. My family, the Marks, was going on our fourth generation in the uneventful location. I had decided a long time ago to follow my brothers to the outside world and end the Forks curse. There would not be a fifth generation.

"Hi, Peter." Erica broke my thoughts. I didn't say a word just nodded my head. _I'm not interested. _I wished she could read my mind. That would make things so much easier. I walked past her and could tell her eyes followed me. Why wouldn't she take the hint?

I walked with my head pointed towards the ground. The little campus was not hard to remember and I didn't even have to look to get to class. Room 3, it was English. Mr. Mason had taught me everything I knew about adverbs, and similes, so I was sure it would be a walk in the park.

When I walked through the door I started the routine that everyone was used to, taking off my raincoat and hanging it up. I didn't look up to Mr. Mason worried he would try to talk to me. Instead I walked quickly to the desk that I had sat in for the past 3 years. Luckily it was still available. Since it was far in the back I was confident that he wouldn't start a conversation when I looked up.

Two words. Shock and Awe. On the board in perfect cursive was a name that I knew.

Mr. Cullen

Wasn't he a doctor? After a few seconds of thinking I remembered I was right. He had taken care of my brother after his accident. I looked over and realized it wasn't the doctor at all. He looked no older then I was. Had I been so in my own little world that I didn't hear such important news? I looked around the class, and it seemed only the girls were as surprised as I was. However, their surprise was completely different. They knew he was coming they just didn't know he looked like a movie star. I remember thinking the same thing about the doctor that worked on my brother. They must be family.

I looked around the classroom again still shocked that I didn't know we had a new teacher. And then I saw her. She was sitting in the front of the class. Her hair was dark and flowed down her back in brilliant curls. I was sure that if it was straightened it would reach the floor. I could only see the side of her face as she kept it straight towards the front. The side that I could see was a perfection that I couldn't miss. I followed her eyes to what held her attention. _Of course, she was in love with the teacher also._ The bell rang.

"Hello class. My name is Edward Cullen. I might know some of your older brothers and sisters since I graduated from Forks High 7 years ago." I heard a couple of voices in the back of class quickly inhaling their disbelief. I remembered then that my brothers had told me about the Cullens. They had described the girls as the most beautiful things in the world and the guys as mysteriously dangerous looking. Mr. Cullen didn't look so bad. He was always half smiling, it seemed like he was trying to hide his teeth. He looked over at me quickly and I looked down. _That was weird. _I thought, not wanting to look up. His look had sent my eyes flying down. I slowly lifted my head and realized he no longer was looking at me. _Good. Stupid brothers got me scared._

"Mr. Mason… Just the thought of him takes me to another place. I will try my hardest to teach you as well as he taught me. Well this is my first year as a teacher so I won't be retiring on you any time soon." He smiled a crooked smile. I could practically hear the girls in the class crumbling at his every word. _We're freaking seniors… _I started to think but a voice stopped me.

"Uh… We're seniors. Your retirement wouldn't really matter to us." It was the girl in the front. I couldn't believe she took the words right out of my mouth. I looked from one of them to the other. It was hard to see with my position but I thought she smirked a crooked smile of her own. "You're right about that." He responded. They shared that second and I could tell they were speaking to each other in a language I just didn't know. Eyes to the table. Again he looked right at me. _Why am I so afraid of him? He's just a teacher. _I told myself. How could I deal with leaving Forks if I couldn't even handle a new teacher?

"There is something else." He broke my thought and I looked up to see that he was focused now on the board. He started writing but I couldn't see it through his body. I noticed the girl that had caught my eye had a hand on her face as it shook in aggravation. I looked at the board reading what I guessed to be a name.

Renesmee

"My niece has joined us from England. Renesmee, please come up to the front of class and tell us a little something about yourself." That was it. They were family. She wasn't in love with him. My heart started to race as I realized she could be the one. _No. No one. Nothing is going to stop you. _My thoughts corrupted my fantasy. I had promised myself I wouldn't settle down. I am going to get out of here.

"No thanks." She said in the softest, loveliest voice imaginable. _I'd stay here forever. No. _I lost it for just a moment. The security had been distracted but had returned responsibly. I am leaving.

"I insist. This is a small town, I'm sure everyone is just dying to hear all about you." He was messing with her. He was trying his hardest to embarrass her. I hadn't realized it at first.

"Should I tell them _all_ about me?" Man I liked her attitude. What kind of trouble did she get into back home? Did she consider this her new home? Did she want to go back to England? Why didn't she have an accent? "Fine, whatever." She told him walking to the front of the class. _My god! This is ridiculous. _I looked over at the other guys. As I thought, their mouths were practically watering. I noticed Mr. Cullen shaking his head slightly like he had a headache. I didn't know what was going on but it was weird.

"Hi. My name is Renesmee. Everyone calls me Nessie. Like the Loch Ness Monster. I was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona but moved to England two years ago. My mother and father passed away this April." She paused for a second and looked moved. I wanted so badly to comfort her. She looked back at Mr. Cullen who looked almost sad. It was weird it was like he was sad and disturbed but humored at the same time. It seemed like he was fighting back a laugh as hard as he could, and then he was stone cold devastated.

"Car accident. I… I can't talk about this…" She moved back to her seat. Mr. Cullen stared at her for a few seconds and then back to the rest of the class.

"She will finish out her school here with my wife and me." He finished her story. He looked a little disappointed in her. _What do you want from her? _I was upset and my eyes burned with fury. I stood up uncontrollably. The teacher shot a look my way but this time I did not look down.

"Yes… Mr…" He questioned for my name. I didn't know what I was doing.

"Marks. Peter Marks." I answered first. I was still trying to figure out the first part to his question.

"How are your brothers?" He asked looking down at the girl. It was like he was talking to her. I nodded my head, like an idiot. _What am I doing? Restroom!_

"I have to go to the restroom." He nodded and put a gentle hand towards the door. I started walking towards the door realizing that I would pass the girl, Renesmee. I walked slowly looking down to my left where she was sitting. She tilted her head in my direction and looked up with the corner of her eye. I tried to keep my cool, putting my hand in my pockets.

All of a sudden everything changed. She had her hand covering her face, her thumb and index finger covering her nose. She cringed and her back rose as if she was going to throw up. Instinctively I smelled hard. Being the first day of school I had brand new clothes on so I knew they didn't stink. I had showered, brushed my teeth. What did she smell? I looked around the class and they had their own ideas.

"No." He whispered to her. He was between us now. I wasn't sure how long he had been there.

"Couldn't make it to the restroom Marks?" One of them asked starting a laugh contest. That was it. She was making a joke because I got up so fast. She had destroyed my image in one second. Every student seemed to be laughing but Renesmee and I. Mr. Cullen did not join in. He was between the two of us pretty forcibly pushing me to the door.

"No wait…" I protested wanting to defend myself. Some of the kids in class were putting their shirts over their nose like they could smell whatever she smelled.

"Just go. She's messing with you. You're not going to win this. Just go to the restroom." He had me out of the door and shut it quickly. I peered in but I couldn't see the new girl since he hovered over her desk. I walked to the restroom defeated. _I should be happy. Now I'm definitely leaving._ When I arrived in the restroom I washed my hands, having nothing else to do. The restroom door opened as I washed my face. After wiping away the water with a paper towel I was startled by Mr. Cullen standing directly beside me.

"Go home. I'll write the excuse. You don't want to be here." He told me. "Come back tomorrow and everything will be fine. I am so sorry." I did want to go. Okay. Why not? One day down in less than 15 minutes.

Renesmee

"This is not going to work." I told them as I tied Jacob's tie around his neck. We were all getting ready for the first day of the school year. I would be turning 6 soon and my development had started to slow to the point of a normal person. I was anything but normal. My father was a vampire and my mother a human, at the time of my birth that is. She now was like my father a _betrothed_, for a lack of a better word, was a shape shifting "descendant of wolves". Things were a little confusing.

I spent most of my time at the huge white house where I was born. Since VH1 and E had been my only link to the world outside of my family and their friends, they decided when I got to this "normal" growth rate they would enroll me in school.

The success of the Cullens family during my father's days of attending school was a combination of things. He would read peoples thoughts, his special ability, while Jasper my uncle would control the mood using his unique gift.

"That's why I have to go." Edward threw in invading my thoughts. I always called him Edward after he violated my trust.

"Sorry." Edward tried to apologize but he knew the rules, it was going to be like that all day.

I stepped off of the back and onto the seat of the chair I was standing on to reach up to Jacob's neck. From there I proceeded to the floor. My balancing act would surely impress anyone who had seen it, besides my family or any of our supernatural friends.

"Remember, if anything happens send me a message."

_I know Edward. We've been over this a million times. I have the photographic memory too. You only have to tell me once. _

" Sorry." Edward apologized again.

"Alright, enough with all the silent talk. " Jake said as he followed us through the house.

"Hey it's not me." I defended, "I'm just thinking." There wasn't any real point in defending myself from Jacob. He would never judge me. He could only do what made me happy. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It disturbed me sometimes how my every desire could be met. I knew he would follow me whatever path I laid. I could become a serial killer and he would be my accomplice, hiding bodies. Edward and Jacob were closer than all the rest of our friends and family, couples excluded of course. It was hard to believe what everyone says about how they used to want to kill each other.

"Believe it." Edward was back in my head. "I..."

"No, I'm sorry." I cut him off, channeling a vision into his head. The channel this time was of my newest crush, a musician, whose music video came on regularly. Instead of the model rolling in the beach with the crush it was me. He flung his hands to his face but there was no escaping my sight. Ever since I learned how to channel without touching, I had become a great pain. Even my mom's shield couldn't stop me.

"Nessie, stop." Mom had to ruin everything. I turned off the imaging and Edward shook his head. I think I swore 3 times already I would never do something like that again.

"8 times." Edward corrected my thoughts. I knew he was right of course but I still had Jacob on my side. I looked over towards him and pouted my lips.

"Disgusting images?" He questioned. "8." What a traitor? To think he would not lie for me.

"Fine." I succumbed. "9. I swear I will never show you disturbing images when I am mad."

"Thank you. Now let's hurry before we are late on the first day." We all ran to the car faster than humanly possible, Jacob jumped over the roof to try and get to the driver seat as he opened the door the engine sounded and he looked down to see Edward in the driver's seat.

"Come on, did you really think you had a chance?" I asked from the backseat. He walked around to the passenger side, leaned over and scooted the seat as far back as it could go. Even with it fully extended, he barely made it in the car. The drive to school was quiet. We all were in our own thoughts. Well Edward was probably in all of our thoughts. He started to whistle. Confirmed.

We arrived to the school and everything I had been dreading was completely erased. I looked at all of the kids and finally felt a part of the world. I wasn't sure what I was going to be, or how I would fit in to the picture I was just happy to be in it.

I wasn't nervous until I was alone. Edward and I were going to the same classroom but I went to my locker while he went straight to class to set up. I looked around and noticed everyone was watching my every move. _Awkward._ I said to myself and shook my head. I remembered to keep my movements at human pace and went to class.

I picked a desk in the front, that way I didn't have to see all of these people staring at me. _I must really look like a freak. _Edward shook his head at me and rolled his eyes. He didn't know the looks I have been getting from these boys. Their mouths dropped as if I had something growing on my face. I wanted to go home.

"It's not like that." Edward whispered under his breath. Of course no one else in the room had the ability to hear him as he tried to comfort me with his lies. I just stared at him.

"The boys here have never seen anyone that…" The bell stopped him before he could hurt my feelings.

"Hello class. My name is Edward Cullen. I might know some of your older brothers and sisters since I graduated from Forks High 7 years ago." I thought to myself about the difference of that time and now. When my father was portraying a student here he had 4 other vampires with him. I wouldn't have the lunch table that they always told me about. I would be alone. My father was a teacher and even though we were family, eating lunch together would destroy the purpose of my coming here anyway. I could stay home for that.

"Mr. Mason… Just the thought of him takes me to another place. I will try my hardest to teach you as well as he taught me. Well this is my first year as a teacher so I won't be retiring on you any time soon." _What a tool. _We were seniors. His retirement didn't matter one bit to the class.

"Someone else beat you to the thought." He whispered through his crooked smile. _Oh yeah. Well I bet they won't say it out loud._

_"_Uh… We're seniors. Your retirement wouldn't really matter to us." I told him smiling that crooked smile that I had learned from him. He seemed to be enjoying this battle. My Mom would have been upset a long time ago. _Pointless risk_, she would call it.

"You're right about that." He said aloud cleverly responding to two things. He then broke from my eye sight and flashed a glance to the back of class. I had seen him doing that earlier. Hopefully he wasn't reading someone's mind that was thinking something bad about me.

For all of my creativity he decided to make me stand in front of the class and tell them something about myself. I decided to tell the class our cover story of my parents death while I channeled a wet t shirt contest with the Cullen boys in his head. Let's see if you can keep your cool now. The thought of Emmett and Jasper vying for the position of best in show should have been able to break anyone. Unfortunately my fa... Edward was unbeatable.

I broke from feinting emotional unravelment. He finished my cover story and stared in the same direction as he had earlier right when I heard a desk move. Were we in trouble? I wasn't sure if turning around was the best idea so I didn't.

"Yes... Mr...." Edward questioned. _Is our gig up? _I thought to myself, but Edward answered anyway with a head shake that was so slight from one side to the next it would be unable to discern from human eyes.

"Marks, Peter Marks." The student answered. I was sent through the massive storage of my memories, cross referencing the name. _That's right. Mom got Jacob and her motorcycles from a Marks kid. He would be much too old for this class though. He was a freshman my mother's senior year._

"How are your brothers?"He asked, answering yet again my thoughts. If I hadn't dealt with Mr. Mind reader all my life I would really consider hurting him.

The boy said nothing, but after a short time requested to use the restroom. Edward put a hand to the door allowing him out of the class.

I heard the approach of Peter Marks. His feet slightly dragged on the floor as he lifted them. I heard his hand switching from positions and the incomprehensible mashing sound of flesh against denim. I had just finished inhaling and at the last moment there was something there. It was just a hint of something that was sweet and aromatic and completely pleasant. _He must have something in his pocket. _

I knew there was only one way for me to pinpoint exactly where that heavenly smell was coming from and I breathed in hard. _Whoa! I need it. No! Stop! I can't stop. Just a little bit. I just want a little taste. No! _I fought with myself. The smell of his blood sent a wave through my body. I held on my mouth and nose hoping to keep out the powerful scent.

_I can do it. I can drink from him. Edward would help me kill all the rest of them. He would have to in order to keep our secret safe. _

_"No." He _whispered to me not nearly as safely as he probably wanted to. I heard people talking and laughing but I didn't care._ Laugh at me all you want after I feed you all die. No. I can't do this_. I caught myself. Edward was almost carrying Peter out of the room. When he was gone I was fine again. I felt almost empty. I threw together a couple of half hearted attempts to feed on Peter Marks but the thought of hurting my mother, father, and everyone else that believed in me destroyed them all. It was my first day in the outside world and I had already found my "La tua Cantante".

**_Ok if you finished this chapter REVIEW and Read on.. I can't believe someone could stop after reading this far. Keep going.. The next chapters are not even close to this length!!_**


	2. Come On and Imprint Already!

**_Authors Notes: Didn't really get a chance to look this over as much as I really do. I want to try to put out a couple more chapters before the week is over so I am going to give the raw versions of each chapter. If anyone wants to check for typos or stuff of that nature just find them and PM me. Chapter 3 should be available before Friday. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!_**

Seth

I woke up this morning with a weird type of excitement. It was the first day of my last year of school. I looked into the mirror and shook my head. There was a problem with being an "Early Phaser" as we called it. You were stuck looking young forever. I had a growth spurt when the transition first started to take place, so I looked about 16 when I was 12. But, now that I am 18 I still look 16. I shouldn't complain though. Some of the younger ones… I couldn't continue the thought. Since I was one of the only Quileute, the others being mixed kids, going to Forks High School I was treated a little differently.

I loved Charlie and I loved being a part of his family, but I wished we could have stayed on the reservation. My mother and Charlie were married almost immediately after the fight with the Italian vampires. I guess it wasn't really a fight, I could only wish. He was a cool step dad. He didn't want to know everything about the whole wolf thing so he allowed me to do whatever I wanted. I stayed out all night, and as long as my grades stayed straight I was fine in his book.

I ran to school through the forest. It was usually the best part of my day. As I arrived to the school I slowed down and fixed my hair. I knew things were going to be different today. People were going to be here. My people were going to be here.

I pulled my schedule out of my bag and looked down at it. PE. I scanned to the right of the class just to recheck and make sure I wasn't dreaming this all up. _Yep, the bold letters confirm it, __**BLACK**__._ I hurried off to the class to see my Alpha.

"Hello. My name is Jacob Black and I will be taking over the Physical Education class for Mr… Whoever." Jacob had forgotten his lines… _Of course he did_… I looked over to see the class staring at him like he was a god living on earth. He stood over us so much that I was sure if you put anyone on someone else's shoulders he would still be taller. Why couldn't my change wait for that?

Jacob was always the lucky one. He had the looks and the strength. I didn't hate him for it.

My sister had left us to go to school in Arizona of all places. I didn't like to think about her gone. It was weird living in a pack. You are so open with that person that it feels like a part of you is missing if they ever left. She was my sister but with all of her thoughts out there is was so much more. We were kindred spirits.

"Seth, it's good to see you." He said breaking my thoughts. I didn't think he would actually talk to me. Everyone knew how close the people of our village are to each other but I found myself liking the looks people were giving me. It was like he was lighting me up for the world to see.

"How do you know him?" I was startled by the question but more by the sound. I turned to see where such a melody had come from. Her eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were bright blue. It was almost as if they were glowing. _Was I imprinting? _I thought out loud. No. I saw the vision of imprinting many times. This was not it. Her eyes were just magical.

"Hi. I'm Gabriella." She said, I'm guessing after she realized I might be retarded.

"Hi. I'm sorry. I'm Seth." She smiled a little smile that said something that I just couldn't translate. "He's my cousin." I answered. We stared at each other for a few seconds and she looked away quickly. Her friends and her made a small circle and started whispering. Although it would be easy to hear them, I tuned it out. I didn't want to hear the insults. I could just imagine what kind of treatment a girl got for talking to the weird Indian kid who looked younger than everyone else.

I hummed to myself blocking out all sound. I couldn't stop looking at her though. She kept looking up at my eyes and then looked down again. I was tempted to hear what they were saying. I just couldn't bare it. I didn't want to hate this girl. I wanted so much more. Jacob looked over at the girls while he finished his speech and then back at me. He gave me a smile that enraged me. Was he laughing at me with these girls? He was supposed to be my Alpha. We had been through so much.

I angrily threw him a frown which he took in confused. He then shook his head. Did he really think I would appreciate him participating with my embarrassment? I didn't understand how he couldn't know how I felt. We were a pack.

"Alright guys. Let's play a little basketball. We will pick teams today and they will be set for the rest of this sport. One month of basketball. Today after we pick teams, we are going to spend the rest of the day with our team getting to know each other. Now everyone can you please line up so we can pick teams?" We all lined up and I noticed Jacob's eyes tracing the group. He went between me and Gabriella and then he walked to the beginning of the line.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5." He counted as he pointed at each student. He started the numbers over and continued when he reached me he was on 3 but he looked conflicted.

"4." He said to me and continued on like nothing happened. After he was done handing out all of the numbers he passed back by me with a ridiculous smile. He told us to assemble into our different numbers. I walked to where team 4 was supposed to meet with my head down, trying to figure out that grin.

"So we meet again." Gabriella said as I saw her face. _Oh man. This is just my luck. Just play it cool. _

"Hi. So… Are you any good at basketball." _I'm such an idiot. Am I serious? Did I really just ask her that?_

"Yeah, it was kind of a necessity in my household. My brothers both played college ball." I looked up at her. It wasn't right. I had already figured out by everything around me that my question was going to seal my fate, but she was actually talking to me. "What about you?"

I hadn't played basketball since I phased but I was sure that I was going to be great at it. I was better at everything I did. "I'm pretty good." I guessed. She smiled making me consider the imprint but I knew it wasn't so.

"Are you from the reservation here? The Quilaut?" At least she was trying. I just nodded. I didn't like correcting people.

"It's the Quileute." Jacob said from behind me. He shook his head at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry." She said first to Jacob who hovered over to me. Then she turned down to me and just mouthed the words with a face that seemed to be disappointment. "I just moved here and I don't know much about your tribe. I actually love India… Native American culture. I used to hang out a lot at the Mirango tribe down in California." _Imprint! Come on. _I realized I was staring but I couldn't stop.

"Did you know someone in the tribe?" I asked, not really caring, just trying to keep the conversation going.

"No." She chuckled and I couldn't help smiling. "My mom has a little bit of a gambling problem." She looked down with more giggles and I found myself leaning down to get her face back in view. I didn't want to stop looking at her face. She was perfect. She started to look up but the door to the gym swung open catching everyone's attention.

Edward approached and Jacob ran to meet him half way. I could hear him talking in a low whisper as they came up to each other.  
"It's Renesmee. She needs you. She needs to get home and stay home. Do you understand?" He said as he got to him. Jacob nodded and ran out of the door. It was almost a little too fast for all of the witnesses here.

"Sorry class. Please continue. Seth, can you please monitor this class until the bell rings?" He asked me. That had to be against some rules. I wanted to know what was wrong with Renesmee. She was my niece. Even though she was way more mature than I was I felt a protective urge when it came to her.

"She's ok. She just loss control for a second." He whispered so I could hear as he walked out. I hoped she was alright. I couldn't focus. I looked over at Gabriella but my mind was in a different place.

Jacob

Bastard. You always get to drive. I thought out loud to Edward. I was a complete hypocrite when it came to speaking through my mind. I always used it to talk the guy talk with Edward whenever all of the women were around. I couldn't wait to get to school. Of course they gave me the PE class. What else was I going to teach? I hadn't finished my junior year of high school, let alone did I finish 4 years of college at Penn State as my papers from Jenks said I did.

I looked back at Nessie and thought about what this would be like for her. She didn't get out much and when she did it was usually with people that she knew. I didn't want her to be in any danger of losing herself. I knew this was going to be good for her but the protective side regretted I would only be able to keep my eye on her for 1 hour out of the day. Edward cleared his throat and looked towards me. Yes, he would also have an hour with her so that only left 5 hours for her to completely fall apart.

We pulled into the parking lot of the school and then the butterflies started flapping their wings. I didn't know how these kids were going to take me, this giant native. I grimaced as I thought about the stares that I was going to be receiving.

"See you guys." I said to the two of them as I walked towards the gym. I had already been here last week for the teacher's conference where we talked about expectations and all that crap. I didn't understand half of what they were talking about. I didn't really care. Now that Edward wasn't around me I started to openly think about the thing that was haunting my every moment of existence for the past couple of weeks.

I was afraid of losing Nessie. I knew how my imprinting worked. I knew that it only promised to find my soul mate. I didn't look at Nessie the way the other members of the pack looked at their imprinted, well most of them. I shared the look that Quil had with his love. She was my best friend. Like me he was dealing with Imprinting on a girl that was much younger than him. She didn't have Renesmee's ability to just sprout up so he had a long time to wait. But this was the time that my imprint should make me start to look at her in ways that I just didn't. What if it took a certain amount of time before the attraction portion of it took place and it wasn't about development at all. What if there was an actual year that they needed to live through in order to gain our attraction.

It scared me because I didn't expect Nessie to wait for these feelings to show up. I knew it would be my duty to tell her to date and be happy. With that comes a lot of possibilities for my heartache. I would do anything to stay by her side all of my life including dealing with the pain of not being able to be with her.

"I can still hear you." Edward called to me breaking my thoughts. I looked over and realized he had separated from Renesmee and came to see me. I looked around for her uncontrollably worried about her safety. "She's going to be alright. You on the other hand… Jake. Do me a favor and calm down. Do you really think when you leave the house at night and think these things they are safe?" He threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Edward I…" I started but he was walking me towards my class and I really didn't know what to say.

"I know what to say. You need to stop worrying about the future and just let it ride out. You two are immortals. I know it's a hard thing to work around but…. Let's see how can I explain it?… Ok so you know your legend about the 3rd wife. Well remember he stopped phasing because he wanted to grow old with his 3rd wife that he loved above all the rest, I'm guessing imprinted. Well, your imprint will never die. So you will never stop phasing. You two have all of eternity." He was making sense but I was too afraid to drop my worry. It seemed like any time I really worried about something it went well.

"Well then worry." And that was it. He was gone. Eternity with an imprinted did sound pretty nice. I ducked under the door to the gym. The class started to come in from the locker rooms in their PE outfits. I noticed Seth right away. He was lucky he changed so young. He was in the prime of his life and I could see all of the looks he was getting from these girls. It was nothing like the freakish looks they were shooting in my direction. I started to tell the school the script we had planned out. I went through it perfectly never missing a beat. As this was going on I noticed a few girls standing right beside Seth were looking right in his direction. I knew they wanted to know who he was ,so being as clever as I always was I broke the script.

"Seth, it's good to see you." I said. Man I didn't need Edward's powers to know what those girls were thinking. I was starting to get jealous that I went to school on the Res. These girls didn't know what to do with themselves when they caught a native in their eyes.

"How do you know him?" One of the girls asked Seth. Her heart beat was spiking. I knew he could hear it, if I was this far away and could. _Wait a second, that look in his eye_. Was he imprinting? No. But they continued their conversation until she walked over to her friends. I was trying my hardest to continue things with the rest of the class but I was too entertained by these girls.

"Oh my god. He's so hot." One of them said to the girl he was talking to. I looked over at Seth and he wasn't making any indication he could hear what they were saying. Of course he could. _What's that noise? _I wondered. It was a slight humming that I was sure only Seth and I could pick up on. Finally Seth looked up towards me. I gave him the smile of complete admiration. I had no idea how he did it. Surprisingly he shot me back a scowl. _What is wrong with this kid? _Maybe he wasn't into girls. No, I would already know that. We were a pack. Maybe he wanted me to help him out. Yeah, that had to be it.

My schedule was very simple. Edward had made it, I think he was trying to make it extremely hard to mess it up. The first month we were going to play basketball. They had planned to switch teams every day to make it fair. I decided I was going to help Seth out by giving him a month with this girl that was obviously crazy about him. I had the kids stand in a straight line and I counted the distance between the two of them and figured out the perfect team amount to make them on the same team.

I started to give the kids all of their numbers only focusing on the magic number 4 that both Seth and this Gabriella girl were going to have. I passed her up and gave her the right number. I was so excited by my plan when I reached Seth I was shocked I was on the wrong number. Someone must have moved. This plan was so flawless. I just skipped the number 3 that time around and gave him the 4 too.

When they met in the center I wished I was him. I wished I wasn't trapped in this world where I didn't know if I would be able to be with the woman I loved because I didn't love her that way yet.

"Are you from the Quilaut?" I heard the girl ask him. I knew his answer. He was going to tell her 'It's Quileute.' I waited for the answer that any one of us would give her. It never came. He just nodded towards her. I had to correct her. He just smiled and shook his head at me. He was going to get it on patrol tonight. I could also get to the bottom of this role he is playing here. I never had the control to play the strong silent type.

They continued their conversation and the girl brought up some 'Casino Indians' from California. I wasn't sure if I liked the fact I had set Jacob up to talk to this girl. We were nothing like those tribes.

Edward slammed open the doors gaining my attention immediately.

"It's Renesmee. She needs you. She needs to get home and stay home. Do you understand?" I didn't fully, but I did know that I wasn't going to stand around and wait until I did. I was out of the class and tracking her scent as fast as I thought acceptable. When I reached the hall I realized it was empty so I went faster. I found her locker and followed the scents path to room 3. I planned on busting through the doors but a blur grabbed on to my hand.

"Ill send her out." Edward told me opening the door gently. I waited there for a few seconds and then the door opened again.

"Come on I was just playing with him." Nessie said to Edward as she walked out of the class. I was getting myself all worked up for nothing. She wasn't hurt. She smiled as she walked out of the class and the door shut.

It was like night and day. The smile turned into a grimace and the tears flowed like a river. Instinctively I picked her up and started running towards the forest. When we were covered by its protection I went full speed. I had to get her home and comfort her. I didn't care about anything else.

**_Coming soon Chapter 3: CVA Certified Vampire Assistant_**


	3. CVACertified Vampire Assistant

**_Authors Notes: I in no way own the rights to Twilight or any of the characters. I just like writing about them... I wish people liked reading what I write about them.. But they don't because if they did they would review... Not a single review for me.. Maybe I should just stop putting them up... Yeah.. This is the last chapter until a review happens asking for more..._**

**Chapter 4: CVA-Certified Vampire Assistant**

Bella

"I don't know who I am more worried about, Nessie or myself." I told Edward as I stared at my outfit in the mirror. He was doing it again. Staring at me in the way that he knew I loved so much. I couldn't believe all of my feelings felt the same way as they did 6 years ago. I was sure my human mind thought it loved him this much but I knew it took these senses that my love had bestowed upon me to fully appreciate everything that he was. I considered calling in sick my first day but I knew that wouldn't fly well. I knew my boss pretty well.

"Edward. Please stop. I can't help myself when you are doing that." He looked up at my eyes with his wicked grin.

"Do what? You're no longer human I can't dazzle you anymore." He fished. He knew his magic still worked on me. I thought for a second of crushing his little attempt but I knew better. Since I was the only mind he couldn't read he was very sensitive about the things I said, so I tried to be very honest with him all the time.

"Honey, I think we both know that I still get my daily dazzle from you." His smile was there but I could tell he was thinking. "Why do you always think that whenever we talk about stuff?" I asked.

"Think what?" He asked me, sitting up on the bed.

"Think, 'man I wish I could read her thoughts.'" I answered with a smile. His shocked face almost fell to the ground.

"I'm supposed to be the mind reader!" He said, leaping up to me and grabbing on before I could stop him. I hated losing my overwhelming new born powers. Now my senses and speed were equal to a normal vampire. He held me so firmly that I almost threw in the towel.

"Hey, I love you. I always have and I always will. Trust the words I say like I have to trust the ones you do." Getting used to not knowing for certain what someone actually thought wasn't new to me like it was to him.

"I know love. I wish _you_ could tell what I was thinking too." He added. Being able to read people and know their true feelings, I knew, would give you an outlook on humanity as liars, because normally people were not open to each other, and opened themselves up falsely to hide what they expected people to not like. It was completely different when you were in love. I nestled into him.

"What did you just say?" He asked me curiously.

"You just said.." I started but he cut me off.

"No, were you just thinking love made things completely different?" Oh no. I thought. He had found a way around my shield. He could tell through my eyes that he was right.

"Not your eyes baby, your head." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to think it was a bad thing. I had been practicing throwing my shield out so he could read my thoughts and it was very easy for me to do now. I checked to see if maybe I had accidentally pushed it out and I felt it come and cascade into me.

"I lost it. It was your shield. You have to make sure you don't make a habit of that. I need you fully protected from the powers that be." He said concerned. He stepped out earlier then I think he wanted to and I finished getting ready.

I walked down the stairs and heard Edward's pleas for Nessie to stop. She was probably feeling his head up with the one thing that she knew disturbed him, images of her kissing guys. I didn't know what was so disturbing about the images. It must be a father thing. Nessie had tried it on me once but I laughed. So she tried something else. She sent me images of myself and Jacob. Edward stood in the background staring at me. I remember falling to my knees and she quickly turned off the image. She didn't mean anything by it but it still hurt. She didn't know why and I didn't want her to. I stayed away from her the whole day and it hurt me just as much as I was sure it hurt her, but not even close to how much the images had hurt. She didn't know about Jacob and me. She had no idea that before she was born I was caught up with a predicament involving my love for Jacob. It was my biggest shame. Something that I still didn't want Edward to know I hated myself for. Even if it was just a kiss, it was not his.

"Nessie. Stop." I told her walking away from the group just as fast as I had joined them. The memory had made me feel uncomfortable and all parties were there. I didn't even wish her a good day at school which I felt bad for but I didn't have the heart to go back and say it.

I got to the garage and jumped into the passenger seat of the Mercedes. The keys were left in the ignition which was normal procedure in our garage. So I turned on the radio. A CD began that I instantly recognized. Someone had thoughtfully put in the CD that Edward had made for me, my last human birthday. It was heavily ironic that I officially emerged a vampire on my human birthday.

I felt a rush of air as the door opened and Carlisle entered the vehicle. He seemed surprised by the CD so it wasn't him that put it in. The mystery was still open. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Did you get enough hunting in yesterday?" Carlisle asked looking into my eyes trying to answer his own question. Although my eyes were clearly bright amber I answered him with a nod. "If it gets rough, just walk away. I will cover for you. It's imperative that you never lose control." I knew he was scared but there was no need. I was in control. We listened to the CD the whole way there. The last song playing was one of my favorites. I loved how aggressive he seemed to push on the piano keys.

When we reached the hospital the smell of it sent tingles down my spine. I walked directly by Carlisle's side. We entered the hallway and he started telling me the locations of each station. I couldn't help but focus my shield into a thick protection around myself. It was something of a habit that I did when I was nervous.

As I thought people were staring. I didn't make eye contact. I tried to smile at what Carlisle was saying but none of it was coming through. We stopped suddenly and he looked down at me.

"Are you ok, Bella?" He asked. I didn't know how to explain the fact that I was extremely nervous. I hated being at the center of attention and I knew a new nurse was definitely the talk of the hospital.

"I'm fine." I lied and I was sure he could tell. "So where's my post? I'm ready to get started." I told him rubbing my hands together. He smiled at my mock enthusiasm and we continued walking to the area I would be spending most of my time while at the hospital.

"Sam." Carlisle called to a lady in her early 30's. She turned and came with a smile. "Sam, I would like you to meet Bella, my youngest son's wife." She grabbed my gloved hand and shook it.

"My, she's beautiful Carlisle. She's very fitting for that Edward of yours." She smiled at me. I didn't know how I felt about her talking about Edward but I was flattered that I fit with his beauty. She looked deep into my eyes. I knew my new contacts would work perfectly. We had spent a lot of time on our cosmetics since we planned on staying in Forks long term.

Alice had perfectly placed a beard on Carlisle that aged him magically. She had spent three years straight training in cosmetic surgery and had used the hair of one of the wolves for her masterpiece. It seemed the hair of the wolves was one of the only things that would not be disintegrated by the venom. They had a natural defense against its acidic properties. The contacts unfortunately did not share those properties and needed to be replaced every two hours. Pretty expensive. My salary almost covered it. It was good that like Carlisle I wasn't in it for the money.

Carlisle

I put my watch on and checked my pocket for my pen and my mini flash light. Everything seemed to be in order. I was nervous and I knew Esme could see right through me.

" Everything is going to be fine." She coaxed me. I sat on the edge of the bed we never slept on. She swept over behind me and plunged her fingers into my shoulders. She caressed me like only she could and I wondered how I got through the first 200 years of my life without her.

"I know. It's just a big day for the Cullen family." I said not wanting her to realize all the danger we were in. We were attempting to set up a home for ourselves. A real home, that like Volturra we could stay in forever. Unlike Aro and his coven, we would not be using intimidation and murder to control the people around us. We would be blending in like we always have but for long term now. I looked into our mirror at my beard. It was just around the mouth and chin but it did its job. The goatee was Alices idea. She thought it would go well with our age transitioning. We were going to go with the heavier beard in about ten years.

Esme followed me to the mirror and inspected our reflections. She played with my beard through her fingers. I twisted my head to be in view with her face. We kissed our immortal kiss that we had perfected in a little under a hundred years.

"I really wish Bella would have decided to be a homemaker like me." Esme said while we embraced.

"I know. Me too. I think she considers you more as an artist by profession." She shrugged and would have blushed if there was any heat to her body.

"That's a hobby." She defended I knew she wanted more. I knew even more then she did. I knew what I had to do. First thing when I arrived home today I was going to get with Raphael, my preferred art dealer and I was going to set up an exhibition for her.

I smelled Edwards scent as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in Edward." I said and he obliged. He looked disturbed, maybe even scared.

"Edward is everything alright?" I asked as I approached him. He shook his head.

"She's losing it. Her shield is... I think it's no longer automatically protecting her." He was very scared.

"Son I'm sure it's nothing. How do you know it happened?" I questioned. I looked over at Esme and she did what she usually did in these situations. She nodded out of the conversation and decided to go say goodbye to everyone.

"I read her thoughts. She didn't even know I was doing it until I brought it up and then she pulled back in her shield and I was out again." His grave look was fitting. The inability to effect her with any of our kinds special ability is one of the things that keep our family safe.

"Exactly." He answered my thoughts. _We'll look into it then. We'll do some test. Do you think she should stay home until we figure this all out? _I was hoping he would agree with me.

"She would never go for that." He said smiling, his imagination probably going through what the conversation with her would be like.

"Yep. Not so good." We laughed. We always made jokes of things when we were scared. We both stopped and frowned down. I tried to disassemble the thoughts about her shield and just focus on the task at hand. She was the newest member of our family and the newest "vegetarian". Taking her into a situation where she was going to be around the injured and bleeding patients would be considered irresponsible by any of our kind.

"She'll be fine.." Edward comforted. _I really hope you're right. _I thought aloud for him. He nodded and ran through the door. He stopped quickly and returned. "By the way, the Exhibition is a great idea." And then he was off down the stairs to the group leaving for school. As someone opened the front door Esme drifted into our room.

"Exhibition?" She questioned with a general since of wondering.

"Oh just something that I thought of for that deal I'm working on with the Quileute. I might need your help with it. I'm thinking about building a miniature of our idea for Billy." I smiled at her hoping she wouldn't see right through me. She didn't, and I could tell she was excited to be a part of the talks.

"I need to get on this right away. Of course I will help you with the miniature, I am the 'artist' of this family, right?" She said with a grin that I felt great about attributing to. I felt bad that I was lying but at least my lie had brought up something that I hadn't even considered before. She looked up considering a few things and then like the deadline was tomorrow she looked over at me nervously. "I have to go. I don't have enough clay…. I have to get…" She was out of the room before she finished. I shook my head with a smile. She returned a second after leaving.

"I almost forgot." She fronted a gasp. The kiss was powerful, and moving. _She is definitely getting an exhibition. _

I got to the car and all my excitement for my love was replaced by the fear that was present ever since Bella told me she wanted to work at the hospital as a nurse. I knew she was an exception to most rules with a control that sadly put my first couple years of this existence to shame. I haven't killed any human but I've been close. She had a natural control as a newborn that I didn't understand.

Someone had put Edwards CD into my CD player. It wouldn't have been Esme or Edward since they knew that I always listened to Wagner on the way to the hospital. I looked from the CD player to her and realized that she was considering if I put it in. I didn't have the heart to turn it off. I didn't _need_ Wagner like I was sure she needed Edward.

I went over the basics with her. I made sure she had hunted and that she knew we could make excuses for her running off, but not for… I hated the idea of it. She was not one bit afraid and I was unsure if that made me feel more comfortable of less comfortable. We didn't say anything on the way to the hospital. We just listened to Edwards CD. The song that finished the trip was one that I knew too well. He didn't title any of the songs but if I could for him I would call it 'So Delicious it would be'. Even without lyrics the music told the story of how he thirsted for her. I didn't think she heard it. Either that or she liked the fact that he had wanted so badly to end her life, because she was smiling while it played.

When we reached the hospital I considered going over things again but decided not to, because I knew she remembered. Of course she did, she was a vampire. When we got out of the car I looked over the hood barely able to see below her chin. I saw her nose suck in the air around her. I was glad this test was going to happen here in the dark parking lot where I could stop her if need be. I saw her tense a little but she emerged from the car to my side and nodded towards the entrance. _I guess test 1 complete. _I thought to myself.

"Alright this is station one. This is where the surgery patients go. It gets pretty bad around there. Being the best surgeon here, whenever there is someone seriously hurt I will be there." I looked down to her but she wasn't looking back. She had a dead look in her eyes that I hoped wasn't the loss of control.

"Station two, over there is for pediatrics." I pointed down to the desk where Rachel sat. She looked up at me and then trailed pass me to Bella nearly falling out of her seat. I just smiled and looked to see if Bella had noticed. Her body was rigid and now she was looking from person to person with a look in her eye that I hadn't seen since she first came to our house as a human. _I knew this was a bad idea. _I stopped and looked down at her. I tried to read her eyes but she was looking up to mine with confusion.

"Are you ok, Bella?" I asked, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to our conversation. She looked at me like she was trying to find the right words to tell me. _Just tell me this was a mistake! _I thought. I wanted to just turn around and walk away.

"I'm fine." Her voice said, but her face, her eyes in particular, said something differently. I realized that she might dive at someone at any moment now. It was over. Everything we had worked so hard for would be over in a flash. I would have to pick her up and run as fast as I can. _Maybe I should just do it now. No need risk people's lives. _I decided that was the best course of action and looked around to see if there was an opening. Of course there wasn't. Every eye that had glanced on us had focused all of their attention now. Well it looks like there is no other way. I started to put my hands in position to whisk her off but she didn't seem to notice.

"So where's my post? I'm ready to get started." I almost jumped back teeth fully exposed. I was for certain this was going to be the end and she surprised me yet again. It had been six years with her as one of us. I didn't know why I still doubted Bella. _They broke the mold with this one. _

I introduced her to Sam, the head nurse in her new area and I went to work. I was going to do what I should have done from the beginning, trust Bella. I went to my office and chuckled to myself about how, not her but, I almost gave us all away. I looked over at my Hassan and it reminded me of Raphael. _I mine as well get that over with now. _I reached for the phone but before I could pick it up it rang.

"Dr. Cullen." I answered.

"Hello Dr. I have Edward on line 3." Rachel informed. I remembered telling her that she should just put them through to me, but unfortunately it was pretty easy to see that she didn't want to miss this chance of communicating with me. If only she knew I was hundreds of years older than her.

"Put him through please." I said as sincere as I could. I wouldn't remind her to just put them through, this time.

"Edward. Is everything ok?" I asked when I heard the phone click over.

"It's Nessie. She's… She lost it a little bit. Not anything too bad… Yet.. I saw it all play out." I was losing the story as he drifted into his own thoughts.

"What do you mean? What happened? Is anyone hurt?" This was such a bad idea. All of these different groups without each other. Together we were strong apart we had… some weakness.

"No one was hurt. Maybe the boy's feelings…" He lost me again. "It's a long story even though it only took about 15 minutes. I will tell everyone all together tonight. She is at home with Jacob. No one noticed anything"

"Should I tell Bella?" I asked knowing the right answer but wanting his answer.

"It's a hard choice. She will be mad at us if we don't, but if we do she will want to throw everything down and come running to her side. You decide." He told me. I was just getting comfortable with her at the hospital but I would really feel a lot better if she did go home. _I will tell her._

"Hi Sam. Can I please speak with Bella?" I asked, uncontrollably smiling at my plan to make it sound dreadful.

"Hello." Bella answered. She did seem to be better.

"Hi. I just got off the phone with Edward." I told her pausing for her to build up in her head dreadful possibilities.

"Is everything ok?" She asked rapidly.

"Well, there was a situation at the school. Edward sent Renesmee home. He said she lost control."

"Did anyone get hurt?" She asked and I thought about her reaction and it's similarity to mine.

"No. But he couldn't go on with it further. He said he would tell us all tonight what happened. She's at home with Jacob." I knew it made her uncomfortable having the two of them alone in the house. She and I both worried about the same thing. When was Jacob's bulb going to light up and he start to see Renesmee as a woman?

"Ok good. He won't let anything happen to her." My smile faded. "We'll see what happened tonight." At that moment I realized it. I realized what Edward had seen in her, the unpredictability. She would never stop surprising anyone.

**_Coming soon Chapter 4: The Deputy (Once I get a review)_**


	4. The Deputy

**_Authors Notes: I in no way own any of the rights to Twilight or any of its characters. With that out of the way.. I did want to dedicate this chapter to Meijari. Thank you for the Review. Now I know atleast someone wants to know what is going to happen after the first hour. but before 7-8 oclock is over, theres a couple more perspectives before we get there though. Some major characters we haven't seen much of._**

The Deputy.

Chief Swan

"Maybe he should finish up on the reservation." I told Sue. We both knew Seth wasn't comfortable at Forks High. He didn't talk much since we were married. I hoped he didn't feel like Sue and I were betraying Henry. I had a problem not feeling that way myself sometimes.

"We don't live on the reservation Charlie." She soothed me. I didn't know how I had lived without her for so long. I didn't have to say much to Sue, she always read me right, which was good since I had a problem vocalizing all of my thoughts.

"Charlie... There's something I have to tell you..." I looked over at her unable to read her eyes.

"What is it? Is everything, ok?" I rushed over to her side. Uncontrollable fear told me she was leaving me. Renee had put a hole through me that forced me to think the worst of things. She avoided eye contact.

"Charlie.. I..." She looked down. It was over. I tried to think of reasons to fight her from leaving besides the fact that I loved her. That didn't work the last time and I was sure it wouldn't be worth much now. She was about to say the words but a knock at the door stopped her. I hesitated looking away from her, knowing that it was easier for her to talk to people's backs.

"Charlie… Get the door." She told me. I backed away from her ever hesitant to hear the words. The inevitable end I knew was coming. Before I could think my next move the door suddenly opened. I knew that left the possibilities of who was at my door to a very few. Bella or Nessie wouldn't knock before entering, and they were supposed to be at school or work. I hated the fact that I had actual knowledge that something was wrong with my granddaughter. I couldn't believe how fast she grew. One day she was this little baby and then next thing I know she's a teenager. The person at the door was different too. He was my partner. He had just returned from some city in southern California that probably didn't really exist. Just like the papers for Nessie, I was sure all of the information on him was all fiction.

"Chief Swan. Mrs. Swan." He greeted us, breaking me from my thoughts. He put me to shame with the uniform. It fit him too tightly in the arms which bulged out. He looked at me with a quizzical stare.

"Jasper." I returned the greeting. He stood perplexed and tilted his head as he looked at us, something I told him not to do because it looked strange. I knew Sue wasn't afraid of him. I was sure she knew more than I did about the family my daughter had joined. I couldn't help being interested in the specifics of it but I didn't want to know.

"The world's best deputy, reporting for duty." He jested. Even though I heard the joke so many times and was so tired of it, I smile every time. Edward had been around once when he had made the joke and as if he was reading my mind told me that he didn't joke much and Jasper loved this joke.

"You're an officer! This isn't the wild west, and I'm not a sheriff." It felt good to play along with his joke. It took me away for a moment.

"I know. I know." He smiled, he seemed not scared to show his teeth as much as Bella and Edward. The sharpness reminded me of my theories of what they were.

"Hi Jasper." Sue said nodding in his direction. When I first mentioned that he had returned to Forks and was going to join the police force, she was a little uncomfortable with the idea. She seemed to have a problem with him a little more than the rest of them. Slowly but surely he had won her over. The pivotal moment probably being when the Newton boy almost got himself and me killed. I couldn't believe that kid. Mrs. Harper was old enough to be his mother. It broke his wife's heart too. And I had once hoped for there to be a connection between him and my daughter, Bella. I would have probably let Mr. Harper use his shotgun that night if it had been Bella he was cheating on, and he wouldn't have had me as a new target to deal with. I still don't know how Jasper got Jim to put the gun down so fast. It was like he took away all of the anger in his head. After I came home saved by Jasper, it was like night and day between the two of them.

He was so sincere, and it seemed like whenever he was around Sue and I were like two kids in love. I was sure he couldn't change the situation now. I decided I didn't want him around to see my heart ripped out from me. He had demonstrated to me in the past that he was a very emotional person. It seemed to hurt him whenever I was hurt. I never have seen him cry but I was for sure he went home and cried. He seemed to be physically hurt whenever we took someone in for something, like when that kid Tyler had driven off the road after leaving a party where he was drinking. When he was in the back of the cruiser, Jasper was scrunched into the side of his door. I just ignored the kid's regrets as he spilled them out for us, but Jasper seemed to feel bad for him. Maybe I would have been more empathetic with him if he hadn't almost killed my daughter with his driving years back. I hated being bias but I was getting used to it, with my family advising I just keep away from any information regarding them if I wanted to stay as ignorant as possible about _what _they were. I was fairly sure I knew the answer. My theories had all been proven wrong except the final one that I now believed. They were demons. They were fallen angels. It had to be so. I would find out soon enough. After I retired, we had agreed.

Jasper looked over at Sue and smiled at her in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. He still had his head tilted in the way that I disliked and I wondered what was going on in his head. Was this the news she had to tell me? Was she leaving me for Jasper? At this point nothing would shock me.

Jasper

"Have a good day." I said putting my chin on Alice's shoulder. How I wished we could just stay together all day long, how it had been for so long. I had started working on a scale for emotions. It was simple, based on a number system. The family was closer to the perfect 10 scale then we had ever been. I knew it was because we were planning to make a real home. I had a home once. It was battlefield.

Alice pushed her face into mine and kissed me on the cheek, sliding her face back so we could look each other in the eyes. Her eyes were so huge. They were magical. It almost always took me back to that diner.

"Tell Charlie I said hello… And…" She wanted to say something more but she didn't. I ran my hand down her face hoping to convince her to spill out the truth.

"No… I can't… It happens better if you're surprised…" She said, skipping out of the room. Her omniscient knowledge was getting stronger. She was getting faster at cracking through the different paths. Everyone was getting stronger with their abilities, except Edward who seemed to have already reached this next step. We believed this had something to do with our lifestyle. Edward had remembered a boost in his powers in the early 70s but Carlisle and he had decided that it was with age. I changed all of their theories. I was older then Edward and yet my powers did not reach this level until recently.

I went down to the kitchen feeling the cloud of happiness and nervousness. Jacob hovered over Renesmee as she pushed the spatula around the pan.

"Come on!" Jacob begged her. I wished he didn't always have this happiness dissipating off of him when he was with Renesmee. I wanted to be able to see some of his other emotions regarding her. I wondered if he knew my powers still worked when he left the house and sulked, perspiring fear and regret.

"Uncle Jazz!" Nessie excitedly greeted me. She ran to me and through her arms around my shoulder. I swung her around and placed her slowly down where she had lept from. Her nervousness had dissipated. She started to release the same happiness Jacob was feeling. I couldn't believe he was sincere about his attachment to her but it was written in his feelings. His happiness tasted like everyone elses with Nessie. It wasn't like Carlisle and Esme's with each other, or Alice and I, or Edward and Bella. Then again there wasn't anything quite like those two. It was as if Juliet had awoken minutes earlier. They had made it through so many close calls of tragedy.

"Hey Nessie." I said as I let her go. I was her favorite uncle. It seems being able to pump happiness into someone was worth more then any toy Emmett could think of.

"Jacob." I loved messing with Jacob like I felt something coming from him that I shouldn't. He was so gullible, and he must not know himself very well. "I'm going to turn down that longing of yours a little bit Jake." I joked throwing my hands in front of me as if I needed to cast my ability with them.

"Longing? I'm not... Wait stop... Don't do any of that weird mind stuff on me... You're worst then Edward!" He yelled at me trying to back away.

"Have a nice day at school kids." I told them patting Nessie on the head. She pushed at my hand like there was a chance that I could mess it up.

"I'm a teacher." Jacob tried to destroy the label put on him.

"I still have you by more then a hundred years. You would probably realize that if you weren't always thinking about sharing a sleeping bag with Nessie." He was never going to live that one down, and I knew it brought him the most discomfort. I couldn't help messing with him.

"He was dreaming Jazz. I'm sure you would dream some stuff you didn't understand too." Nessie defended, spilling out an emotion best described as protectiveness. It was the same taste as Edward's while he shielded Bella from all the danger she seemed to attract. I wondered if Jacob knew she was in love with him. I also wondered if she knew even knew how she felt.

"Nope." Edward answered walking into the kitchen. The mixture of fear and love wasn't that surprising. There did seem to be a little more fear than usual. Nessie and Jacob looked first to Edward, then to each other, and finally back to me. "No to what?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing." Edward and I returned as one. We all smiled and I left them, heading out for the day. As I passed through the living room I saw Rosalie and I nodded, in which she returned the gesture.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing? No I don't know how to tie a tie." Jacob was saying from the kitchen. I laughed. I kind of wished I could be at school with them. I never really liked the school idea when I first started this lifestyle. I didn't understand it. Now that I have had a chance to live with this _humanity_ I wished I had another shot. If everything went as planned I would in 30 or so years from now.

"Oh give it to me." I heard Nessie cheerfully say to Jacob. I couldn't help smile. This family had changed everything and I was happy to be a part of it. I knew the combined power of our family and friends would keep our enemies at bay.

I got into my cruiser and headed for Charlie's house. I couldn't believe he was going to retire. He knew we were different and yet he was going to put the town in our hands. He would do anything for Bella and Renesmee. It wasn't the first time that I had known an immortal who had kept in contact with a mortal parent. John Reginald Greenfield of Port Arthur Texas had a son who was turned in 1901. After three years of immortality he went back home and told his father everything he had witnessed and become. They both were placed on the top of the pyre of fire that engulfed his son's coven during the Vampire Inquisition down south. Unlike his son the shock killed him before the pain of the flame. I shuttered at the thought.

When I reached the house my eyes went searching uncontrollably. There was so much fear pushing out of the Chief's house. I ran to the door barely capable of keeping up my human ruse. As I got to the door I tried to decide if I was going to break down the door or if I was going to act normal. I decided plan b was the better option and knocked hard on the door. I noticed a little fear had turned into confusion so I knew whoever, had heard the knock. I tried to be patient. I knew it took humans longer to do things. Eventually I got fed up and decided to just open it myself. Charlie had always said we had an open door policy.

When I entered the room I noticed the two of them were close together. Both of them resonated the fear that I was feeling outside. I felt the slight edge of jealousy from Charlie as he saw me enter but I knew it was a normal human thing. It was like that with all males I had noticed. I greeted them, looking for anything that would give me a clue to the situation. They returned my greetings normally but I knew something was wrong. I didn't smell anyone else but I knew something was out of place.

"The world's best deputy, reporting for duty." I said. I was so tired of that joke, but Edward had told me how much Charlie liked to participate in it. It was true. Ever since he told me that, Charlie did seem to get a rise out of it. I would continue to give him this happiness. We finished the joke and I smiled at him.

I let my ears listen for any audible noise in the other portions of the house but nothing came back. And then I heard it. I looked pass Charlie wondering if they were hiding something but nothing was there. My eyes met Sue as I really concentrated my sense of sound. I smiled at her realizing her fears were misplaced. Charlie was staring at me and anger surfaced over the fear.

"Congratulations." I said to Charlie and then the look on both of their face told me that he didn't know. Sue let out a cloud of relief that almost made me sigh. She pulled Charlie by the hand to turn him away from me.

"Charlie… I'm pregnant." All fear vanished and there was only love. I didn't even have to help.

**_Thank you for reading. Please review. Tell me how obvious this was. I felt it was too obvious the whole time I want to see if it was just because I was the one writing it. Was it Six sense (obvious he's dead) or Fight Club (He's him???) Or in the middle some where. Another question which I have already made up my mind about but I would like to hear others opinions in a review. Would their baby Shape Shift?_**

**_Coming Soon Chapter 5: Vera's Place_**


	5. Vera's Place

**_Author Notes: I do not own Twilight or any Character._**

**_Sorry about the wait. it seemed like months for me . I can never get anything out on the weekends! Man! I was having a little trouble with deciding some things so just to let you know the story is kind of evolving into itself. I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed. Please PM me any time if you have any questions because I want this to be a very clear cut story. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!! _**

Vera's Place

Rosalie

Come on let's go." I yelled to Emmett. He was so focused on that stupid basketball game.

"One second baby there's 2 seconds on the clock." I wanted very much to strangle him. If only he needed to breath.

"1, 2." I counted. "Let's go."

"I said on the clock." He said in a tone that was borderline unnacceptable. He knew there was a double standard. I verified that.

"Don't you ever get that tone with me! You promised. You know I can't handle it." I yelled with ferocity. He paused the television and shook his head annoyed, something we had also agreed he wouldn't do. I would let that one slide, this time.

"If you want to stay here and watch your stupid game you can. We don't need you showing your face everyday. Ill just take the beemer."

"Rose come on. Don't be like that. I want to take you." I hated it when he used that tone. Mainly because it made me think twice about my anger. I hated this power he had over me because any time someone else effects you, you have a weakness.

"Fine. Then let's get going.." I didn't want to be in a bad mood. I had my day fully booked and I hated getting to the salon upset. It was everything I ever wanted and I didn't realize it until I finished my first customer. She came in a total disaster, wanting to do something new for the winter formal. I felt annoyed at first that I had to try and make this girl something she wasn't. Alice was right though, when I finished I was so happy with my creation I couldn't wait for my next customer. Fortunately I didn't have to wait long.

News spread quickly about the salon's magical transformations and I was a part of every woman and young ladies special events. I charged fairly high, not because we needed the money, but because I didn't want to take business away from Ida and the girls at her salon. People came to me the days that they needed to be angelic.

Alice provided the wardrobe for these angels. There was only fabric and a few patterns of lace and sequence at our shop. She preferred to make everything from scratch. There wasn't anywhere in town to get clothes, and you had to go to Port Angeles for anything decent, so she didn't worry about under cutting anyone. She charged pennies to the dollar for the clothing. Needless to say Forks had become a very fashionable town.

I didn't bother going to Alice's room, I knew like all other days she would be waiting in the garage. I walked through the living room leaving Emmett.

I went down to the kitchen to wish Nessie a good day at school. I could hear her and the dog cooking breakfast. I didn't know why she entertained him with that, everyone knew she preferred blood.

I was a little dissapointed that she decided to train with Jasper rather then learn the art of seduction from me with most of her time stuck away from the world. I bet if she would have spent more time with me that dog she's so obviously in love with would have fallen for her already.

I nodded to Jasper as I headed to the garage. If Emmett was not already in the jeep I had decided I was going to be upset with him for the rest of the day. Luckily for him he was already there. I got into the passenger seat, not worrying about the seat belt that looked more like it belonged on a plane then on a automobile, and sighed. I noticed the head shake again and felt my fist reflexively clench.

"You're doing it again." Emmett told me as we started backing out. I knew what he was talking about but I wanted to hear the words.

"Doing what?" I launched at his direction. The anger inside of me tried to imagine his exact tone and wording he would use so that when it came from him, the premonition would add to my rage.

"You know what." He started softly. "You're trying your hardest to be upset."

The swearing that I unleashed on him sent shockwaves through my skin. It didn't matter that he was right. I was wanting to be mad. I needed someone to blame for... Everything.

After I was done there was silence. No one spoke for some time and I started to think about everything. This was the normal progression of things. I would get upset and want to heighten my anger until it was all powerful. When it was at this point I want to leave everything behind. I would sometimes even come up with a gameplan for my exit, sometimes sharing them with whoever was around. Then gravity would hit and I started to realize what eternity without him would be like. Just the thought grounds me and then I start feeling remorseful. That was where I was when we reached the half way point to the salon. My scrunched face started to relax and I felt depressed as I Iooked over at Emmett who was focusing on the road harder then our vampire senses deemed neccesary. I slipped my hand into his, that sat stationary in the center console. He clenched with me joining our hands embrace. I looked over at his eyes and he took me in. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, mounting myself up with my hands on his mammoth shoulders. He smiled but didn't say a word, but just kept looking forward.

I fell back to my seat keeping my hand encased in his. I wanted to know everything was right between us and there was only one way to get the reassurance I was looking for.

"I love you." I said letting the words flow as if I was convincing him to not trust what happened as actuality.

"I love you, too." He calmly replied. I heard a little giggle escape from the back seat and realized we were not alone. Alice had experienced the whole event. I just shook my head.

When we arrived at the salon I noticed Karen Newton's car parked waiting for us. Since her husband and her had owned the sporting good store, one of the only stores with solid numbers, she felt like she was the closest thing to royalty in Forks, or the closest thing to us. She frequented the salon, remastering her look at least once a month.

Emmett parked his jeep in the front of the store. Since it wasn't one of the few sunny days of the year we didn't have to use the garaged entrance in the back. Alice floated out of the jeep and and skipped to the door. Her surreal happiness was sometimes over welming. As she entered the store too far away to witness the rest of our situation,I noticed Emmett also watched her skip her way into the shop.

"Is that how you would rather I be?" I questioned him sourly folding my arms around my chest. He was on me in a second, wrapping his huge arms around me and leaving his face inches away from mine. He stared into my eyes and I felt the need to cancel my appointments today.

"I love you just the way you are. Can't have the sweet without the sour. You see how bored Jasper is all the time." I laughed and finished the distance between us softly kissing his lips.

I climbed out of the jeep and walked to the door. The huge sign above it read "Vera's Place" named after a friend from my mortal past. Oh how I wished sometimes that she was here and I was there.

When I finally entered I saw that it was not Karen but Jessica Newton, her daughter in law. Alice was chatting with her, when I walked up to them. I just heard the end of the conversation but it sounded like she was blaming herself for her husband's infidelity.

"Hi, Jessica. I will be ready in just a second." I told her as I headed off to my station, she thanked me sadly.

"So do you want to look younger?" I said without thinking. She looked down to the ground. "Older." I answered for her. I didn't give her time to think about it. I turned the seat towards her and motioned for her to sit. She followed my directions and I went straight to work. I didn't care what she wanted, I was going to make her wonderful.

Alice

Jasper smiled as he knocked on the door. He listened in to their conversation trying to hear the words. He knocked again. Finally Charlie came to the door and invited him in.

"Hey Jasper." Charlie greeted him. He looked back to Sue but she didn't say a word. Charlies fear and despair washed over Jasper even though he already knew the truth of the situation. He ached from the pain and tried to soothe Charlie with some positive emotions. Sue felt the wave of happiness and euphoria and grabbed Charlie by the waist.

"I'm pregant." She said to her near nirvanic husband. His eyes were already glazed over from the dose that Jasper had given him.

"That's great." He shouted without moving his eyes to her direction.

_No. That won't do at all. The 18th option was definitely the best. So I have to mention it and then change my mind._

"Tell Charlie I said hi... And.... No.... It happens better if you're surprised." I said completely controlling fate. I skipped out of the room unable to control myself. I looked forward.

I walk into the kitchen. I'm talking to myself as a pan of eggs are frying. So Nessie or Jake are in the kitchen.

Change up. Rosalie is trying to get Emmett to stop working so he can drive us to work. He's considering to just tell her to drive her BMW. If that happens she will be in a bad mood all day. Her bad mood will bring me down and I will take it out on Jasper. Back to reality.

I walked down to the kitchen and sure enough Nessie and Jake were there. I knew I had to hurry in order to stop the events from progressing.

"Nessie. I need you to channel to Emmett." I looked into her eyes and allowed her to prepare herself. Channeling images into a specific mind that was not in line of sight was a challenge for Nessie. She had to search for the receptors and then channel. It was a good thing she was familiar with each of our point of entry and could distinguish between us because in order for my parry to work Emmett would have to be the one to receive my message. She lifted her thumb. I started speaking with sign language.

"Hey Emmett save yourself and me and just take us to work." Nessie channeled my image. I wished I could use some of my prophetic twisting help for her but I couldn't see her future. It had been 6 years and I still hadn't known why I couldn't. The same went for her shadow, Jacob. But there was a moment. I had seen him, in the boat with Edward and Charlie when I had been checking up on Edward. They were all laughing together on the boat. It took me a second but I realized that he was there. I tried to focus on him and he was gone, erased from my forsight like every other vision. I kind of liked the flaw in my powers. It was sickening sometimes, the ability to not only see the day play out, but play out with thousands of possibilities all in a matter of moments. I was just a puppet on fates loom. Like everyone else. Things were so accurate now. No one fought the visions like Edward used to. I did love the comfort with peace. It had been 6 years and I hadn't touched on even a hint of the Volturi returning.

Back to the future. I decided to check up on my own day. I saw that everthing would be as usual. I would run out of blue thread while working on Lauren's newest outfit. Well, not anymore, now that I planned on grabbing some before I left.

I decided to check tonights show and from that I would be able to decipher if everything was alright. Yep Jasper and Edward were on stage. Emmett was behind the bar. Charlie, Sue and Seth were at a table next to us. The drum set seat was empty and a seat in between Bella and me was empty but pushed out. So Jacob and Nessie were here. I quickly scanned the area and realized we had company. A couple of nomad's. This was the second time this month that our kind had stopped in to Emmetts. The rumors of our existence were greatly exagerated and spread like wild fire after our standoff with the Volturi. These two were different. Their eyes were starting to change. They had to have at least 2 months without human blood which was remarkable. Doing it without anyone showing you the way was nearly impossible. Carlisle was the only person in our family that could claim this feat.

I decided not to tell anyone about the situation. I knew they would want to close down the bar and cancel the show. I had worked hard on getting this thing going and I was not going to let it fall apart.

I almost focused all of my attention on the two of them during the vision. I looked back and everything seemed fine. Edward finished up his song. It was new. Bella was walking outside. _Where was she going? _I noticed the two newcomers followed her out.

I quickly pushed my vision from my future to Bella's. I skimmed through the surface. Getting to the point where she opened the door out of Emmett's. She pulled her hair back, something I had seen her do many times that seemed so human. The two vampires followed her out and she stared them down.

"Don't be alarmed. We are not hear to hurt you. We are just here to meet a Bella Cullen." They told her peacefully. She still held her shield tight and I noticed she was looking at the color of their eyes.

"I'm Bella Cullen." She told them shifting her feet in front of her. Jasper had been training her for the past six years to be a formidable fighter. I didn't doubt her ability to take these two on. She obviously wasn't afraid either.

"Is it true what they say? That you are invulnerable." The quiet one asked. He moved around the other one to view her.

"Somewhat." She answered smiling. "It's not something I like to play out for people." She said defensively.

"No. Excuse my friend. We were just excited about meeting you. We never met anyone with a power before." I knew this was common. But it would sound funny to Bella. Our family was in a higher tier then most vampire groups. We knew influential characters in the vampire world, while most vampires just knew of them.

"Well it is nice to meet you. I'm pretty sure my family Is aware of your being here." And then everything turned off. _Nessie or Jake. _I thought to myself. I decided everything was going to be fine. The two were fans and were even mimicking our existence.

I went to the garage and saw Emmett standing by the tool shed. I decided to check on things. I hadn't made sure that my last save had us in the clear. So to his future I entered.

Emmett was planning on telling her that he didn't appreciate the way she yelled at him even though she wasn't really ready to go. He was going to be sincere about it but she would jump into her BMW and drive off without us. He would then drive me to work and tell me how upset he was and then he would start defending her. I definitely didn't want that.

"You don't want to do that. Just save it for another time." I told him. He looked confused at first but I knew he was mulling it all over. "Let's see what happens if nothing is said." My vision shot back up and he didn't say a word as Rose entered. She looked him square in the eye and jumped into her car and drove off.

"No good either. Let's get in the jeep!" I yelled gleefully jumping into the back seat. Emmett followed suit and got into the drivers seat. He wasn't having as much fun with this as I was. I scanned.

"Alright she's in the jeep! We did it!" I pushed on the back of his seat excited but he gave no response. "Cheer up Emmett." He didn't like the fact that we had to bend space in time to get along with his love.

"I'll tell you what. I won't look into the future for the rest of the trip." I lied right after seeing the peaceful make up. It was a little rocky there in the beginning but it all turned out nicely. As long as Emmett didn't throw me any curve balls it would all workout.

Rosalie entered and Emmett started driving. He went with his plan and told her she wanted to be mad. Then she pounced calling him every name in the book. It took all my strength to not say something in the silence, but I knew it was neccesary. I waited for it to play out. She calmed down. She grabbed his hand. She jumped out of her seat and kissed him. everthing was going perfectly. There was going to be a momentary pause after she sat back down and then he was going to say I love you. I waited, but it didn't come. Emmett had changed fate. _This could be really bad._

"I love you." Rose had hummed before I could verify the future. Emmett returned the adoration and I felt the world of my omniscient knowledge live without my tampering. Well almost. I looked into the future and picked out the best way to effect their goodbye. Definitely option #34 skipping away would make for the best moment, even though he takes a shot at Jasper. Just a little tampering never hurt.

**_Thank you for reading. Two things. First I've decided I work better on a time crunch so the next chapter CHAPTER 6: You will Always be mine. will be here by Wednesday 6/3 So suscribe and be a part of this magical world. Also I'm starting a little bit of a contest. I am too lazy to think of everything for the song mentioned earlier in this story. Its for a later chapter but I have included an excerpt, (I know, can't finish the now and working on the future already, call me Alice) Anyways. Here is the Excerpt._**

**_Edward Stood on the stage and looked me in the eyes._**

**_"This is a song that I wrote about a friend who's wishes were so vocal that they made a song to me. I call it Jacob's Question." _**

**_The chorus is_**

**_What would you say_**

**_What would you say_**

**_What would you say to this_**

**_Say to what I say_**

**_Would you make my day_**

**_Would you ask me to stay_**

**_Or would you send me away forever_**

**_You'll never see me again._**

Leave your ideas for your verse on reviews please.


	6. You Will Always Be Mine

**_Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._**

**_A day late and a couple hundred words short of the usual 3000 but I really like this chapter. I hope you all do also. My new favorite chapter. This is what it is all about CONFUSION!_**

You will always be mine

Renesmee

Jacob flew through the forest. He held me so close that the pounding of his heart rippled from my shoulder that pressed up against his chest, to my other one that was rested against his forearm. I smelled a hint of the exotic aroma that drove me insane, and even though I was sure that I was just having a flash back of the smells effect, I quickly glanced around. And then I saw him. Peter Marks stood in the middle of the forest confused. I had him. I tried to pry myself away from Jacob but he held on tight. I looked back to where the boy had been but he had vanished. It was all an illusion.

We arrived at the house and Jacob lowered me to the floor. He slid his arm down my shoulder and interlocked our fingers. He was holding my hand. I didn't know how I felt about it at that moment but I knew I didn't want to lose the connection.

Esme opened the door as we reached it. She had her bottom lip slightly poked out and she beckoned me to come in. She was so kind and so human. I knew she had more control than me.

"Hey kid." Emmett greeted me. I ran up the stairs, towing Jacob along, before anyone could give me the dreaded 'it's not your faults' that were undoubtedly coming. I didn't want to be around anyone. Excluding Jacob of course, but that was always the case. I always wanted him around.

When we got into the room I closed the door and turned on the radio. Surprisingly that was not a guarantee to privacy in my house. Even without my dad home with his mind reading capabilities, every vampire in our house had the hearing capacity to not only hear us in the closed room but to also filter out the music. I didn't feel like channeling even though that would be the ultimate privacy while dad was away. I knew they would honor my wishes and not focus on our conversation. We sat on the bed. I didn't know if he was trying to release my hand but I wouldn't let him go.

"Jake... I... I messed up." I said pushing my head into his shoulder. I felt his hand on my spine. I felt weird. It was like a burning on the top of my skin that would change to cold when I thought about it. I felt the hand leave my back and I wanted so badly to put it back where it belonged, soothing me, but he combed his fingers through my hair and his touch felt better then when it was on my back.

"What happened sweetheart?" He started calling me that a couple months ago. It made my cheeks feel warm when it rolled out of his mouth. This time was no exception, even with the tears rolling down.

I told him everything. I didn't leave one detail out. The feelings. The thoughts. The plans. Everything came tumbling out. He held me closer as I went on and it made me wish I had more to say when I was done, so I would be even closer. _Why did I fond his touch so much? Why did it comfort me so much?_

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Future tense. He acknowledged 'right now' was not alright. I loved that he wasn't like everyone else. He knew that patronizing me would not help at all.

"Thank you for being here Jake. I don't know what I would do without you." I didn't even fathom the possibility of a life without Jacob. He was the sun that my world revolved around.

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I will always be here." I noticed a look on his face that I hadn't seen for some time. Fear. He was afraid of what I was becoming. Even Jacob couldn't look pass this. My world was filled with agony.

"Just go Jake." It hurt to push him away but I was more ashamed than I had ever been. Even Jacob was scared of what I was becoming.

"Nessie. What's the matter?" His face had changed and his hand fell as far away from me as it possibly could. His eyes visually burned. "I don't want to leave." He whined. I didn't want anything more then to hold him but I knew this was a program response, just another flawless soul mate sentence that was crafted by the magical bond that held us together and not him. Not the one person that I would prefer above all else. _Whoa._ _When did that start? _

I caught a glance of Jacob looking over at me, I was positive he had that sad, ironically puppy dog face, but I couldn't know for certain because he looked away as I put my head in his direction. Only I could ruin an imprint. Only I could make a soul mate unable to look his other half in the eye.

"Jacob. I need to tell you something." I searched for the strength to just say it. I wanted to tell him how I felt. I searched for the best words.

"Go ahead sweetheart." He unattentionally almost ruined everything as I now focused on not stuttering. This wasn't me. I was always cool and calculated, but now something was making it hard for my near perfect brain to register what exactly I wanted to say. Jacob noticed this out of character hesitation and was probably thinking the worst of me.

"Listen Jake I don't want you to really go away. I just know things are going to be different between us now." He tried to reassure me that I was wrong but I silenced him with a hand to his shoulder. He trembled under my touch. I had him terrified, probably of the bad deeds he would have to do in order to be around me.

" Please let me just speak. I just want to get this all off of my chest." Jacob looked up to my eyes and then stared out the window. He was acting really strange.

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me. You know how sometimes we're all going somewhere together but we take multiple cars? And everyone goes with the people they are happiest with. For the most part its usually the couples but if it was between alice and rose my mom would surely choose alice. Well I think everyone has that person that they would always ride with." I was sure he didn't understand what I was talking about. I don't know why I just didn't say the words 'I love you'.

"You will always be mine." I finished. He stared at me for a few seconds.

Jacob

I slashed through the forest without restraint. I didn't know what was happening, but she was crying. My Nessie was in pain. I had to get back to the house and figure it out. I was lucky it wasn't hunting season so the forest would be empty. She started fighting me and I thought I was holiding her too tight but I wouldn't budge. I had to know that she was safe. We got through the door and I could see the concern on Esme's face. She knew more of what happened then me. It scared me to see her face.

Emmett greeted her and then she was dragging me upstairs. I couldn't complain I wanted it more than anything, to be alone so we could really talk. She swung around the room, first to the radio and then to the bed where we sat besides each other. I noticed at that moment that our hands were interlocked. I didn't know how it had happened and that made me nervous. And then I really saw her. This couldn't have been happening. The moment I changed and start seeing her with these eyes is the time that she really needed me to be there for her.

I caught her looking down at our hands. I knew it made her uncomfortable, it had to. She knew I was destined to be with her and was just waiting for her to come of age. How creepy was that? I didn't want to ruin everything I had built with her so I decided I would hide the emotions. I couldn't hide them forever and some people were going to find out sooner then others. Edward and Jasper would know instantly.

I had to just worry about that when the time came. At thar moment I had other obstacles. Like hiding my attraction for Nessie.

"Jake, I messed up." She told me as she pushed her face into my shoulder. I saw the outline of her backbone through her shirt and my hand wanted to touch it. I was destroying everything and I couldn't stop myself. My hand moved slowly up and down the center of her back. I had just opened my eyes to the world of beauty.

I had to stop caressing her back. It was beginning to feel out of place. It didn't seem to match the situation. She was sad, crying on my shoulder and I was taking advantage of it, to experience the rush associated with her touch.

"Tell me everything sweetheart." It sounded so diifferent now. Was I trying to get caught? I thought about leaving, but there was no way I could ever do that to her. No, I would just have to endure. Edward and Bella would probably kick me out when they realized what had happened. When did I want this to happen? I did just tell Edward I was afraid I wouldn't see her like that, but I didn't think he would be comfortable with my eyes at that moment. I wasn't even quite comfortable with my eyes at that moment.

She began telling me everything and I focused on her words, trying with no avail to stop myself from pulling her closer to me. She was so innocent she didn't even realize I was doing it. I had to stop this. I had to approach this with the right direction. I knew I had to tell her no matter what the cost would be, even exile. The thought of that brought me back to reality.

"Everything is going to be alright." I lied to her. Everything could be alright, but the chance of that was very slim. No one, not even Nessie, was going to understand why I had decided to start seeing her like this, right now?

She looked up at me with those eyes that I just realized were my absolute favorite color. She thanked me for being there for her and I felt so ashamed. I was a monster trying to prey on her. Her eyes never stopped penetrating through me and I knew she was seeing through my defense.

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I will always be here." Yeah right. I was allowed to be around because they knew I was sincere. It was completely different then. I glanced up and saw her shape through her clothes. She was completely beautiful. It was all over. I couldn't stay. I couldn't even go back to the reservation. I would have to go far away.

"Just go Jake." Did she know what was going on in my head? I looked up at her eyes and thought for a second that she had inherited more from Edward then we had known, but she didn't seem upset with me. She looked down at the space between us. No, she doesn't know. I pulled my hand as far away from her as possible, just to make sure my touch wasn't what was causing her to want me to go.

"Nessie, what's the matter?" I asked not expecting to get an answer. I was on the verge of listening to her. If she wanted me gone forever it was my duty to leave. I just didn't want to. "I don't want to leave." I told her as sincerely as possible, breaking my imprints control for a moment to fight her wishes. I was staring at her now that she wasn't looking. Her curls were perfectly shaped just like her body. She glanced up almost seeing my intrigue and I looked away quickly.

"Jacob I need to tell you something." I wondered if she had seen me. Maybe it was something entirely different.

"Go ahead sweetheart." Did it again! I was pretty sure I was trying to get caught. I noticed it this time. The pet name had made her feel uncomfortable. She hesitated before she spoke. She never had a problem talking. Did she know that I really meant the endearment now?

"Listen Jake I really don't want you to go. I just know things are going to be different between us." She knew. Well, atleast she didn't want me to go away. Could she be thinking about just dealing with this? Would she just be my friend while I pined for her? It had happened before. But things didn't have to be different for her. I tried to reassure her but she silenced me with a hand on the shoulder. It felt electrifying and I almost grabbed at it with my hand to channel it to another portion of my body. I convulsed with an unforgivable excitement.

"Please let me speak I just want to get this all off my chest." Instinctively I looked down. There was a heaven. I wanted to stare more, well at least the beast inside of my wanted to stare more but I needed to make sure I was in the clear. Her eyes were staring straight into mine. I looked out the window. I was such an idiot. I should have started whistling too, to add on the obviousness. That 'Get stuff off of your chest' saying should be banned.

She didn't stop completely so maybe I was in the clear. It didn't really matter. She was right nothing would ever be the same. She started to explain to me about how people always have someone they want to ride with.

"For the most part it's the couples." Oh so she didn't want to be a couple with me. I understood. It hurt but I knew her happiness was more important than anything else. She saw my saddened face and started trying to explain better. She mentioned the friendship between Alice and her Mom.

"Everyone has that person that they would like to ride with." It was so simple now. She wanted me to be what I had promised from the beginning, her best friend forever.

"You will always be mine." She was trying to help but it only made things worse. The words used any other way would mean she loved me like I loved her, but she was describing a happiness that was our friendship. There was only one option left. I had to do it. Telling her everything would confuse her. It would make life rough for us both. It would probably even get me killed, which would hurt her.

I couldn't. I just had one choice. I had to run.

**_Author's Notes: Why couldn't everyone read each others minds? Will confusion keep this couple apart? We will find out next chapter in Chapter 7: Jakes back and admits he's in love. Just Kidding. You know we have to find out what everyone else is going through first. Well I think I should explain how things will be going from now on so people are not upset. We will not be focusing on everyone all the time. Just when something important is going on! Next Chapter CH. 7: I love you and you hurt me. which will be up by Friday 6/5/09! _**


	7. I love you and you hurt me

**_Authors Notes: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._**

**_Speaking of Characters THERE's A LOT OF Them on this Chapter. This scene reminds me of this english movie that had a scene where everyone is talking on the phone and you kind of don't know who theyre talking to when they hang up. Except of course you know who theyre talking to here... So anyway. This isn't my usual chapter length. But it is out a day early so cudos to me for that. Anyway a lot of the story is told here, so I hope you enjoy. Also I've been reading a couple other FanFic's and I must say I am really dissapointed in my amount of reviews. For all of you that don't review until it's over.. COME ON! I need something to keep me going. I mean there has been some really dreaded stuff and they have hundreds... I have 4... Maybe I should just stop writing.. Thank you to the 4 people who have reviewed. It means a lot._**

Visitors

Esme

"I don't know what happened. One moment they were upstairs talking and the next thing I know Jacob is flying down the stairs." I explained to Carlisle over the phone.

"Well what were they talking about?" He asked. I sensed he already knew the answer.

"She had her radio on so I took the hint and gave them their privacy." I heard him sigh, probably at his predictions accuracy. "I'll keep you updated." I said knowing there wasn't much we could do over the phone. We bid our farewells and hung up.

Carlisle

"Well what were they talking about?" I asked Esme with little hope of finding out. I knew my love would not intrude. She confirmed my prediction and I sighed because of its accuracy. She promised to keep me informed and we bid farewell.

I wanted take off, Bella and I. Go home and figure it all out. I knew it was not necessary but it wasn't necessary for us to be here either. I started to exit my office when my phone paged again.

"Dr. Cullen you have a call on line 5." I had decided that if this was one of my family members I was going to tell her something about transferring directly.

"Dr. Cullen." I greeted half heartedly.

"Well hey there Doctor." The soft voice danced along the line. It was family just none that they knew.

Emmett

"Well I went after Jake and Esme went to check up on Nessie." I explained to Rosalie. Man, I hated all of this worrying stuff everyone was always doing. We were immortal. Everyone needed to just calm down.

"Well where did he go?" She questioned me. I sighed knowing she would be upset with my answer.

"I don't know. I caught up with him and he told me it was something he had to do alone.

"And you listened to him?" She shrieked. I tried to answer but I was talking to the dial tone.

Peter

"I would like to report... Something." I started. The operator on the other line seemed to be anxious enough to hear what that something was, that he might just believe me.

"Go ahead." The voice beckoned. It felt a little off.

"Ok. Well I was walking home from school, and I decided to cut through the woods. Anyways I saw something running faster than anything I had ever seen. It was big and hairy." The voice on the other end paused.

"So you saw bigfoot, Mr..." I knew he was trying to get my name just like Mr. Cullen did earlier but I didn't give it. I would do this anonymously.

"I don't know if it was bigfoot but there is something else." I thought about not including the most important part, but I had already told them I thought I saw bigfoot. "He carried someone. It was..." I hit the ground hard and my phone flew through the air.

Edward

"No they're too far for me to hear them." I answered Carlisle. I hoped it wasn't as serious as it sounded.

"There is another thing. I Just talked to Tanya. They need to come down… indefinitely." This was not very good news. They were family and I would enjoy their company.

"But, what about our deal with Black? No way is he going to go for it if we have a twice as many vampires hanging around." I could tell by his breathing that he agreed with me.

"It's just something we have to do. They are family." He was so good. I didn't understand how someone could recklessly be that good.

"What are they all going to do?" I asked thinking on the long term. They were not going to be visitors. They would be living here with us. At that moment I knew our plan had no hope.

Jasper

"He carried someone. It was..." The voice cut off. I looked over at Charlie but he believed it to be a prank call. It might have been. It was a good thing I had all calls directed to my cell phone. The woods between our house and the school would be where someone would see something like that. I laughed and pumped more humor out so Charlie wouldn't second guess anything.

"Charlie can you excuse me for a second?" I asked stepping out of the car. He nodded. I walked over to the back of the car and started dialing.

"Yes. Something is going on Nessie lost control at school. No one was hurt. Jacob ran her home. They both have left the house. No time. Go. Send Charlie home to be with Sue. Tell him I said congrats. I love you and know you love me too. Bye. Go!" I hated it when Alice did that but I hung up the phone and walked quickly to the car. I opened it up and drove right at the speed limit. After a short time we were at Charlies.

"What are we doing here?" He asked and I waved him home. "It's a big day for you. Go celebrate. Alice says congratulations." I told him. He smiled that huge Charlie smile but it was erased by a questioning stare. "No one's told Bella right?" He told more than asked.

"No. But you shouldn't beat around the bush. You know how Alice loves to please." Charlie got out of the car and rushed to the house. The cloud of fear that blanketed him assured me he wasn't going to be calling Bella any time soon.

Jacob

I ran down the stairs and broke through the door. Emmett was on me in a second and I turned and stopped.

"I have to do this alone." I told him and he smiled playfully. "Seriously." I finished. Any other time I would be up for the sparring match his smile was hinting towards.

"Fine." He muttered and ran back to the house. I sniffed hard and continued to sprint.

Renesmee

I wanted to kiss him so bad as he stared at me. I just wanted to finally know what it felt like. Did he know that I had been trying to tell him I loved him? I couldn't see anything in those beautiful eyes. I didn't want to stop staring but a breeze entered in through my open door sized window. It was very mild but I could taste the sweetness of the blood I craved. I looked back at Jacob who I saw the look in my eyes. I had to get away before he could stop me. I jumped out the window and landed safely on the ground. I didn't look back realizing he would be on me soon. I had to get to the blood before then. I ran the path from which we came knowing now that what I saw was not an illusion. The smell was getting stronger and stronger. Finally I saw him. He was on the phone. I didn't care I tackled him and the phone went flying. I was on his back and pulling up his shirt to expose his flesh.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" He pleaded as I pushed on his back looking for a good place to drain from. I couldn't find one so I decided to roll him over. It didn't matter if he saw me, he was dying.

I rolled him over and looked into his eyes.

"You." He said and caused me to stop for a second.

"Hi." I said pulling my hair out of my face. I started to think about what I was doing. I couldn't hurt a person. I started to feel something in my stomach bubbling over. I turned my head from him just in time to throw up a flow of red liquid with egg fragments. It was the first time I had thrown up, and I was only sickened by myself.

I could feel some of it on the edges of my lips and I wiped it away with my hand. I looked down at Peter Marks and smiled. He looked very scared.

"So. Could you please get off of me?" He didn't realize how close he was to death. I almost laughed and started to get off of him. Something connected and I was flying through the air and then sliding on the ground a massive amount of weight pushing me into the ground.

"Jacob. What are you doing?" I yelled at his wolf face his eyes boiling with moisture. "You hurt me. I love you and you hurt me."

**_Authors Notes: Aww Come on Jake! She fell in love with you. Now let me guess you're going to run off... How predictable.. Yep... Anyways only three more chapters for the introduction of my 3rd original character who is by far the best part of this universe. Well I guess those two vampires from Alice's vision were original too.. So the 5th original character. Peter and Gabriella being the other ones.. I've missed that Gabriella girl... Where is she? Well maybe next chapter.. Coming Soon. Chapter 8: Lies, Loves, and Runaways._**


	8. Lies, Love and Runaways

_**Author's Notes: Of course I dont own twilight or any of the characters... but I do own another universe... I must apologize to everyone that has been waiting for this chapter. I've been spending a lot of time on my own work. I would love for you to check that out as well, You can find it on Fiction Press . Com . My author name is the same M Wilridge. The name of the story is Angel Lies: Deception of the Celestial...**_

_**Lies Love and Runaway**_

Edward

"Let's not think irrationally now." I told Jasper as his thoughts wandered to areas he had been so good about not entering lately.

_I know. I'm just in panic mode right now._ He looked in the direction of the boy. We were not going to hurt him. If all else failed we would have to run.

"Everyone calm down." I told them all. Jasper realized I was advising he use his gift to calm the air. The scene was a disturbing display of our supernatural abilities. There was a puddle of blood next to where the boy sat. Behind the boy there was a slash in the ground where all debris had been removed that led up to where Nessie sat with her knees to her chest. I walked over to her.

"Hey there my angel." I started. She was so scared and all I could see in her thoughts were Jacob's wolf eyes. He was gone, far enough that I couldn't hear his thoughts. I guessed the situation wouldn't be very manageable with a huge wolf present. Then again, Jacob wouldn't think like that.

"I need you to show us." I started and she was already shaking her head. I could see her thoughts had switched from his eyes. She was venturing into the days memories and I saw them sitting on her bed. She shot out to her birthday party 3 years before. She focused on every detail something she had been doing for sometime now when she wanted to hide something from me.

"Don't do that. We need to know what happened here. I don't care about anything else. We just need to know what happened."

"Dad, I can't." She answered allowing an image to slip of Jacob tackling her to the floor.

"It wasn't his fault." She defended him. The thought of him in her head had changed though. As she said 'his' I caught a glimpse of her idea of Jacob and it differed greatly from the image that I had seen for so long. It reminded me of how Sam had looked at Emily. I wished I had focused more on Emily's thoughts because it would confirm my new theory of imprinting.

"Don't worry baby, I won't hold anything against Jacob. Please just show Jasper and I'll look in." Jasper walked over and knelt beside her.

"It's ok Nessie, just show us what happened." A tear rolled down her cheek. She lifted her hand slowly to Jasper's cheek, and the story rolled out.

Jasper

"It's ok Nessie," I lied, "just show us what happened." I looked back at the boy ashamed of my initial thought of just silencing him. We were better than that and it would destroy everyrhing the action would be attempting to protect.

She pushed her hand to my cheek and the story unfolded. I smiled seeing her self control as she smiled at the boy and nearly fell over when Jacob's wolf form pounced on her. They slid to the spot we were at. She quickly phased her vision to the point that we were now and I knew she was hiding something.

"No wait. What happened after that?" Edward asked but Nessie shook her head.

"I saw images. You remember! What are you trying to hide from us? You don't think Jasper was picking up your love for him the whole time?" Edward unwisely said. For a mind reader he sure didn't know how to talk to women.

"She's not a woman, she's my daughter." She looked over at him with even more resentment. He followed my thoughts to her face and read it for himself. _See what I mean_.

I tried to pump her full of content so we could get around this. She shrugged and wiped her face.

"There's some things that I just need to keep to myself right now." She told us with her head down. I could tell by the frustation brewing from Edward, she was successfully keeping her thoughts to herself. He was right. She was definitely now fully aware of her love for him because it resonated with every mention of him. Even when he held her down with his massive paws at the end of her channel, she still felt this unconditional binding with him.

The boy was coming to. I ran over to him at normal human speed. Edward ran with me. I felt the fear spreading as his eyes searched around.

"What happened? I don't remember anything after i called the police station." I looked over to Edward but he shook his head.

"Nope. He's lying." Edward said grimly.

Bella

"Jacob, What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Nessie." He looked terrified. I stepped closer to him but he backed away.

"There's no time for that. I messed things up. You have to go home. Decisions have to be made."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong Jake?" I then saw it, the trail of a tear that had long dried on his face. He had been with Renesmee. "What happened?" I forcibly asked between my teeth.

"I just messed up. You have to go home." He started to walk away but I grabbed him by his bicep. He grimaced as I forgot my own strength. I released my grip a little bit. A memory struck my thoughts. It was murky like all of my human memories. Jacob had held me and forced his lips upon mine. I imagined him using that strength against my daughter and the grip strengthened again.

"What did you do to her?" I wasn't going to take the silence.

"What? I didn't do anything to her Bells. Stop, you're hurting me." I never heard Jacob plead before. I must have really lost control. I let go of him. His look brought realization to my folly.

"I'm sorry Jake." I tried to make things better but he had already turned his back on me, an injured wolf running from a hunter. He exited the hospital. I would have to apologize later. He was attached to the hip to Renesmee, he wouldn't leave like he used to. There was no running away for Jake now.

Alice

"I'll try but there's no way Edward! You know I can't see him." I yelled at him. I was tired of him trying to get me to do the impossible. I was tired of him trying to get me to search for the wolves or Nessie. He was lucky I was learning to see stuff around them. "Here goes nothing." I said over the phone.

It all hit me all at once. It was so concrete. "Is Renesmee with you?" I asked, I noticed a hesitation on the phone.

"No. she... It's a long story." I gasped with the realization. I shifted from Jacob to Renesmee. I confirmed two things. First, I could see both of them now. And second…

"They're going to run."

**_Thank you for reading. For everyone that reviewed, i dedicate this all to you. You are the only reason I continue. Coming soon:Star Crossed Misconception_**

**_ps sorry about the short chapter... i thought it was good though..._**


	9. Star Crossed Misconception

**_A/N: Sorry to all who waited... YOU HAVE TO READ MY ORIGINAL WORK! GET A SNEAK PEAK NOW... CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK!!!_**

**_Star Crossed Misconception_**

I could see her ready to finish him off. She rolled him over to sit on his stomach. I was conflicted as I ran. One part of me was willing to accept her losing control as a misfortunate chance of circumstance. One death would hardly compare with the hundreds I was sure her dad, my friend, had killed centuries before I was born. I still accepted him. This was an innocent, however. This boy had nothing but flavorful smelling blood.

The other part of me didn't care what circumstance was causing. It was a human life that I would not stand to be taken. That side of me wanted to keep its humanity. I ran with all my might. I heard something in the distance, a car too close to us to be on the road. They were in the middle of the forest. I scanned in the sounds direction, hoping to get some clues... I looked back towards my love and saw her chin covered in blood. I couldn't help letting out a whimpering noise that I hoped warned her because I didn't want to catch her by surprise at this speed. She smiled down at the boy as she took his life but as I shifted to see the boy's death stare I realized he was looking up at her with confusion in his eyes. I could still save his life. Nessie could still be innocent. I pushed off the ground for the final distance and jumped with all my might. I tried to pull her close to me with my paws as we flew through the air together. I saw the shock in her eyes as we sailed which meant either she hadn't seen me coming or she doubted I would stop her. Her eyes and the realization they brought, along with the blood stains covering her lips and chin caused my eyes to burn. We landed on the ground and I moved my front paws behind her making them the focal point for our weight as we slid on the ground. I pulled them out from beneath her as we stopped and looked deep into her eyes. I didn't want her to be angry and a very small part of me thought about phasing and explaining myself but her face terrified me. It was filled with pain.

"You hurt me." She told me with disbelief. I wanted to die. I wished I could take it all back and instead of saving the boy I would stand guard while she fed. "I love you and you hurt me." It was too much I had to phase. I let the transformation take me back to my human form and I laid there on top of her a naked mess. I quickly scooted off of her and hid on the other side of the tree. She sat with her back to the tree and I sat directly opposite. We were both very quiet for some time. I finally couldn't take it any longer and had to say something.

"Nessie, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't stand there and watch you do it." I heard her sniffling on the other side.

"So you care more about other people then me? I thought we were a team. You were the one that would never turn on me, even if I make any mistakes."

"But don't you see, it was all for you. You were the reason I wanted to stop this. I was protecting you. I was protecting your innocence. Wouldn't you want me to stop you if I could? I'm sorry I was late this time but I can hear his heartbeat and it sounds strong. I think he's going to make it." Surprisingly I was telling the truth. His heart was beating at a pretty nice pace.

"Jake, I didn't lose it."

"Didn't lose what?" I asked wondering what she was talking about.

"My innocence." She said with a mocking tone that I knew she was comboing with quotation rabbit ears. I loved it when she did it. So much that it took me a second to grasp what she was saying.

"But the blood..." I was completely confused. She explained how she saw his face and it reminded her of her humanity and how the realization of where she almost went caused her to throw up. I felt terrible now.

"Well what's wrong with him now?" I asked looking over at the downed boy.

"He must have fainted when the huge wolf pounced on me." She stabbed me with each word.

"You said you loved me. I want to tell you and it's not just because you said it, but I love you too." Not the same as she meant it, but it felt good to say it.

"6 years of never leaving each other's side and we wait for this moment to say I love you?" I wished I could see her to read her face.

"You've always known I loved you though. Everyone loves you." I didn't want to weird her out with the specifics of my love.

"But there in lays the problem Jake. You don't love me like I love you." She read right through me. I wondered what gave me away. I was silent for a very long time and I finally decided to protect myself.

"I don't know why you would say something like that..." I started but she cut me off.

"Jake, I know how you look at me and it's not how I look at you." I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. I thought about running, maybe hopping on a plane to Italy and being put down. I didn't know what to say.

"Maybe your eyes are not seeing what's really going on." I weakly defended, I heard her hiss at this and I knew nothing would ever be the same.

Renesmee

"6 years of never leaving each other's side and we wait for this moment to say we love each other." I told him, no longer trying to conceal my devotion to him.

"You've always known I loved you. Everyone loves you." My heart was crushing with every word. I would always be like a niece to him.

I told him that our loves were different and he almost angered me when he disagreed. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Jake, I know how you look at me and it's not the same way as I look at you." I didn't see him anymore as that best friend with no benefits. I saw the man I wanted to be with. The man I wanted so close to me that I would share my air with him.

"Maybe your eyes are not seeing what's really going on." He half heartedly attempted. That imprint had him working overtime but even then he's never been a good liar. I couldn't control the hiss that came out of my mouth.

"You listen to me. I might look like a little kid to you but I'm not. I know how you wish things would never change, that I would always be that girl that sits on your shoulder." I heard him sigh.

"Please don't do it Renesmee. We can go back to that. We can act like nothing happened." My nose scrunched and I was so angry I almost forgot what I was fighting for.

"I can't go back to that!" I yelled with a fiery ring that caused a deer 300 yards away to take off in the opposite direction. "You can forget how I feel, but I can't." I calmed down. "I love you Jake." I was near a whisper now. I put myself out there. I waited for him to speak and it seemed like he wanted more.

"But…?" He questioned me. I couldn't process what he asking.

"But what?" I tried to get more.

"You love me, but…?" Oh he thought I wasn't done so he continued to guess what was coming, "…but what? You want me to leave? You can't stand the way I look at you? You wish you saw me differently? All of the above?" I didn't want him to leave and I definitely didn't want to see him differently, it would be like asking if I would like not having to breathe, even though I guess that is a valid question in my household.

"I don't know what to say to you Nessie. I wish I could tell you that everything was perfectly normal, that when I look at you I don't wish I was holding you, that your lips don't call to me, that my head doesn't spend half of its time imagining what our future life together would look like." I wished everything was normal too but he... _Wait what did he say?_

"What?"

"I'm sorry Nessie. I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to freak you out. But you already knew I looked at you differently."

"Jake what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. And I know it's going to mess everything..." He continued but I cut him off.

"Jake." I started.

"No really let me finish. I just have to get this all out and if you want me to leave you alone afterwards I will totally understand." I could hear his heavy heart pounding.

"Jake. It's not necessary. We were both misunderstanding each other. I 'love' you." I put a real big emphasis on the word love. I heard his heart beat increase. "I just thought you wanted it to be like it was before. I thought I had fallen in love with someone who saw me as a kid."

"You are wiser, smarter, definitely prettier… not that that has anything to do with this… , and way more mature then me. I haven't looked at you like you were a kid for some time now." I couldn't help but smile. My guard was down. I was ready to give him my heart. If this was a ruse my heart was going to explode.

"I want the truth Jake. How long have you felt like this?" I thought about the possibilities. If he had felt half of what I felt for him, hiding it would be torture.

"It doesn't matter. We know we love each other now. That is enough." He sounded like he was trying to hide something.

"Tell me Jake. It matters to me."

"I just don't want you to think it's not what it really is, but if you need to know. I really am in love with you, and I've been like this for 20 minutes." I unintentionally laughed and I heard him on the other side of the tree grunt with embarrassment. "I do love you, it might only be..." I stopped him.

"Jake sh... It's ok. I wasn't laughing at you like that. I found it ironic. I thought maybe you were suffering for some time with this..."

"If you were suffering I'm so sorry. It just happened..."

"Jake. Listen to me. It's ok. It's been about 20 minutes for me too." We both laughed and I started to feel like I was on top of the world.

"Jake... If you meant what you said about holding me and kissing me why aren't you here doing it?" My breathing started to challenge me. I felt warm all over and my skin felt like feathers were falling all over it.

"Um... That's kind of a problem." I tried to figure out a problem that would keep him away from me and then I thought why I wasn't going to him. Right before I got up to consummate our love with a kiss, he explained. "I kind of didn't have time to make a clothes bag when I ran out of the house after you."

"Oh." I said after a few seconds figuring out what he was hinting towards.

"Yeah. Butt-naked." He made me giggle.

"Well then this will have to do for now. I channeled the thought that had been raging through my head for the past 21 minutes. He held me in his arms and I floated a foot and a half from the floor. Our lips locked together we turned so slowly that it seemed like we weren't moving at all. I felt his receiver moving and didn't know what to feel as it approached me. I wasn't ready to see him in all his glory. I closed my eyes and laughed at myself for the wording of my thoughts. I could feel his receptor right in front of me but I didn't open my eyes. I sent him a channel with a sign that said 'I'm not ready for that.' He didn't say a word. I thought for a moment he wasn't going to take no for answer and then I felt it, a soft moist slash across my cheek.

"Aw Jake!" I screamed opening my eyes to see the grinning wolf in front of me. "You know I hate wolf licks." He barked out a laugh. I smiled at him. I wished he wasn't in wolf form so I could see what his face really looked like. I wanted to know without a doubt this was real and then I smelled it. There was a car on approach and it had to be my family. He smelled it also.

"There's only one thing we can do Jake. I grabbed his face with two hands and started channeling my plan to him." He whimpered in disapproval but I shook my head.

"It's the only way we can be together. They will never accept this." I said pushing my forehead against his snout and looked deep into his eyes. I continued the original channel of our embracing kiss until finally I broke connection with the channel but kept my face close to his. "It's the only way." I kissed between his eyes. "Now go." He flew out from underneath my face and was a half a mile away in a matter of seconds. We needed to accommodate for my absence. I wished I could tell them all goodbye. I hoped to find a way to secretly do it but the car had already stopped and my uncle Jasper was already there. I tried to search for Jake's receptor but he had to be more than 3 miles out. If I couldn't channel I was pretty sure my dad couldn't hear him either.

"Hear who?" The flash asked taking me by surprise. I purposely drew up the memory of Jacob on top of me. I tried to break down every aspect of his wolf eyes, each blood vessel, and each hair that made up his brow. I loved those eyes, oops.

**_A/N: THANKS FOR READING.. HOPEFULLY YOU HAD FUN.. I DEFINITELY DID WRITING IT. COMING SOON THE NEXT CHAPTER: Didn't Plan On That!_**


	10. Blade of Darius

**_A/N: I don't own twilight or any of the characters... I don't think I put that on all of them...lol.._**

**_Pulled a Raven... Posted this ode to not sleeping at 4 in the morning!! Check out her Twilight Twins anyone that hasn't already had the pleasure!_**

**_I know I said that this next chapter was supposed to be the Didn't plan on that.. But I decided to change it and introduce Darius.. Hopefully you like him.. EVERYONE HAS TO REVIEW WHAT THEY THINK!!!!_**

**_Blade of Darius_**

Darius

I could smell them. Or at least I told myself I could smell their worthless waist of cold flesh. I had been tracking this group of walking dead for a week. They stayed in the same type of run down abodes that I was entering now. I could hear their shift as they heard my heart beat. It was a good thing they didn't know who I was or they would exit before I had a chance to get close enough.

A crash of a breaking window sends me running up the stairs. I use my hearing to the best of my ability to determine that two out of the four night walkers were still in the room in front of me. They would have to do. I opened the door like so many before and went to work.

Mason

We had been traveling up and down the coast looking for the legends of our people. Supposedly they all had powers and one was completely invulnerable. I heard one could even hear people's thoughts, but that wasn't new to us. There was more to this legend. The story went that they didn't feed on humans. They instead curbed the thirst by feeding on animals, which caused their eyes to change colors. We asked our acquaintance who owned the tale if that was what gave them their powers, but he didn't know.

That was the reason we began this journey. After hearing the unbelievable story of this clan of humane vampires, we decided to test the theory. The first taste of animal blood made my tongue suck up to the back of my mouth. It was nothing like the cooling comfort of human blood.

Somehow the four of us endured. We checked ourselves with every drink, until the red lustrous eyes started turning burgundy and then amber. At that point we knew the legends were true and we had to find these creatures, these... Cullens.

Warren had been on edge for the past couple of weeks. He had this feeling something was following us. We knew we weren't the only race of magical beings. Like the Cullens, we also knew of the legends regarding our eternal enemy the Werewolf. It turns out our battle probably wouldn't be eternal since the werewolf population had been decimated to the point of a near extinction. If there was a werewolf following us, he would be a fool. A single werewolf wouldn't have a chance against a group of vampires.

I was the leader, even though I held no distinct power over them. The title was more of a realization that most of the decisions fell upon my ideas on more occasions then the rest of their ideas. William, my actual human brother was turned with me in Port Arthur, TX in 1965. We were trained to fight more of our kinds but decided to flee instead. After years of wandering we returned to the place of our death birth, but the clans of vampires had long been exterminated. It was considered the second southern inquisition. The European vampires, well versed in the art of vampire slaughter, came and repeated their deeds in taking out the Covens that attempted to make huge amounts of newborns.

During the first week after we escaped the south to the north like runaway slaves, we came across two men in a wooden raft. I half expected to see Huck Finn or Tom Sawyer riding down the river. The two men lay asleep on the vessel without even a blanket to keep them warm. Instinctively I jumped on board and William followed suit. We stood over them for a few seconds unable to figure out what the drive was that brought us to them. I noticed that my eyes kept focusing on the blue vein that seemed to protrude from one of their necks. Without any command my body dropped to its knees and my face nestled into his neck, opening up a wound with my teeth that I started to suck on. I heard William on the man besides me slurping as he joined me in this uncontrolled feast. Then something came over me, something that other vampires place as plainly impossible. I stopped sucking and looked into the man's eyes that were now bewildered and staring up at me. I saw in those eyes the humanity that was taken away from me. My brother was still feeding when I tugged on his shoulder to stop. He turned his face and shot his teeth out of his lips as a hissing noise came bellowing at me.

"What do you think this is?" I asked him picking him up over my head. "I've been beating you up all your life. You think that's going to change now?" I threw him into the water. I looked down at the two men who were now trying to crawl away from me. Suddenly the one that I had started to feed on began to shake wildly. His brother looked over at him and started begging me to spare them. I felt like a monster. I was a monster. The brother joined with his siblings torment yelling. I looked back as I heard my brother's approach, flapping through the water at impossible speed. I grabbed the two and jumped onto land. I kept running without ever intending on stopping. I was stopped only by snow. I had never seen it before. My journey north had taken me into Canada. It had been almost 12 hours of straight running.

I found an abandoned house pretty easily. I could smell the abandonment. There hadn't been life larger than a mouse in the house for several years. We stumbled into the house and I tried to keep them as comfortable as possible. After a couple of days their pain seized as did their hearts. I was certain they were dead until I saw them sit up and approach. I had done something worst then kill them. I had made two more monsters like me. Their names were Warren and Elliott. They had stolen the raft we found them on and they were running from the law for a crime they didn't commit. They didn't mind changing their life as much as I minded being the one that changed it. We travelled together and decided that our life depended on taking life. We had to survive because everything has an instinct of survival. We agreed to keep a little of our humanity by limiting who we fed on to evil men. We moved to crime populated areas and cleaned house, never staying in the same place for too long. We ran into William a couple of years after we started our posse. He had found himself a similar path after running into a rouge vampire named Edward. He had similar ideas as we did but the benefit of being able to read what was in someone's mind and to know if they were actually good or bad left this Edward with no doubt when he killed he was doing the world a favor. We had to fulfill lengthy investigations in order to keep our conscience while ending someone.

So, the four of us travelled together. We continued our reign of terror on mob men and gangsters the world over until we heard about the Cullens. We tested the animal blood and our eyes changed colors. So we headed up the pacific coast, since that was where all of the rumors said they called their home. We ran into a couple of nomads and they told us about a place called "Emmett's" that was owned and operated by golden eyed vampires. We knew we were on the right trail. Daylight was coming soon. We had found a house and were getting ready for the day. I hated being trapped in houses all day long.

"Do you hear that?" Warren asks looking down through the wall and the stairs. I knew he was looking at the door and I could hear the heart beat as well. "One human, alone."

I could hear the human heart bouncing at its usual human pace. Elliot came running up to the two of us. "I thought you guys checked this place out. I haven't hunted in nearly two weeks."

"Maybe we'll have to feed on this guy." William nonchalantly threw in. Warren looked over at Elliott.

"We are not going to mess this all up a day before we meet them. I'm sorry, but we are going." They didn't wait for any ideas out of me. I guess I wasn't the leader. They blasted through the window and headed north.

I could hear the heart beat immediately start to pump harder and I heard the slow human ascent up the stairs. Who did this human think he was. The door flew open and I could feel the smile riding William's lips.

"Excuse me sir, is this your property." I asked the man that stood in front of us. He was dressed in all black and I could see a smile that I imagined matched William's. "We will leave." I started.

"No. You won't." He warned barely opening his teeth.

"Hey Mason, what are the chances this guy would come in here being an obvious bad guy? I can't wait to taste that sweet succulent..."

"Shut up William." I cut him off. "Listen, you've chewed off a little more than you can swallow so please just leave us be and we will all go our separate ways. No harm no foul."

"Aww, how mighty human of you…" He started walking forward and I noticed his approach increasing in speed. Was he a human? William was not ready to find out and lunged for him. The man was like lightning. Even with my vampiric eyes I could not trace his movements. One by one William's appendages started falling to the ground. "No!" I yelled as his head fell from his body. It all happened too fast. "What are you?" I looked from my brothers scattered body to his slayer. He smiled revealing completely human teeth.

"I'm a human." He said. I felt the sting against my skin as he dug into my shoulder. Another sharp shot to my other arm sent me lurching. I couldn't see what he was using. He didn't have the teeth for cutting into us like this. My thought was destroyed when the heat of pain scorched my legs one after the other. I felt them loosely fall in front of me and then the mass of me that was left attached to my head was now falling. Before I could feel getting to the floor I felt the crash on my neck and a flash of light. The room started spinning around and soaring up until the thud of my head hitting the floor broke what seemed like an endless drop.

"Ok. Who feels like existing a little longer?" He asked. I wanted more information about this man and I tried to voice my interest but found myself unable to talk without lungs to inhale and exhale. He seemed to be deciding for us with some juvenile decision game.

"Eeny meany miny moe." He said until he finally landed on my pile of parts. He walked over and grabbed my head. Looking into my defenseless eyes with a quizzical stare he frowned. "Well, you are special aren't you?" He placed my head where it was supposed to be above my shoulder pushing it into the remains of my neck. "How do you hide your eyes?"

I was confused by his question. My eyes were totally visible. My mind seemed to be in five different places. I could feel my hand and I knew my fingers were twitching. I saw his vision leave my face for a second and I knew he was looking at my hands movement.

"Find your lungs and start yapping or you burn and I give your friend this opportunity." I do as he said and cough out a few audible sounds. Finally I can feel my lungs and throat and get them working together.

"Why are you doing this?" I barked out.

"Why not, blood fiend?" He turned away from me and paced. "Rhetorical. But I ask the questions. You got it? Rhetorical. Why aren't your eyes blood red?" I took a second to figure out how to explain our lifestyle. "That wasn't rhetorical." He snapped at me.

"I'm sorry it's just hard to think when I'm in a bunch of pieces." I tried to spit out the venom that was building up in my mouth. "We're different. We don't feed off of humans." His eyes grew with interest but he turned to look at William.

"Your friend seemed to want to feed on me." He walked over and kicked my brother's torso.

"He was ready to protect us."

"Silly him." He grinned. I saw his teeth again. He was human. How did he hurt us, and how was he so fast? "You four have been traveling up the coast. Where are the other two headed?" He asked softly, bending his knees to be close to level with me. I felt my neck connecting to my body, the flesh molding to each other. It was becoming easier to talk and I started to have hope that he would put us back together after we were done here.

I told him everything. I informed him about our death birth as we called it and our attempts at doing the right thing. He seemed interested, nodding and smiling. When I got to the portion about the Cullens I saw his eyes grow again.

"He said they owned a bar called 'Emmett's' in Washington, a small town named Forks." He stood back up.

"Well thank you for being so honest." He said with that same peaceful smile. "My name is Darius." He was standing over my brother now and I tried to pull my neck up. He started kicking his pieces together in a pile.

"Darius, please just let us go. I swear we are not your enemies." He laughed as he pulled a cylinder out of his coat pocket. He poured the contents of the vial onto my brother's pile of parts. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and a book of matches. I could smell the lighter fluid and knew he wasn't planning on letting us go. He flipped a match against the matchbook, lit his cigarette and tossed the burning match into the pile.

"No! William!" I yelled at the pile of burning flesh. Venom shot out of my mouth like spittle. I pushed my chin up and down trying to get to him. "You know we're different and you still pile us up and set us on fire!" He walks over to where I lay and puts his hand behind his head. That was when I saw it, well at least the hilt. His sword was slung over his back.

"A sword? I don't care how fast you are, there isn't a sword in the world that could cut through vampire flesh like you just did." He laughed at this comment like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard.

"Do you think you're the first vampire to say such a thing?" He leaned down again so his face was inches away from mine. I knew his next line before it was spoken. "Rhetorical."

He slowly pulled the blade out of the sheath and my eyes couldn't believe what they saw. The Blade of Darius was a 4 foot sword with a decorated handle. The blade was comprised of an arched piece of metal, welded with vampire teeth that made a serrated edge.

**_Go ahead and Push the Review Button and tell me what you think of Darius... _**

**_Coming next Chapter: Didn't plan on that!!!! I SWEAR!!! Oh and everyone check out Angel Lies: Deception of the Celestial at Fiction Press . Com!!!!_**


	11. Didn't Plan on That

**_A/N Anyone that has been reading this story for a while.. Please tell me what you think.. Even if you have reviewed already.. I need to hear what you think.. Even if it's bad!! Just tell me how it is going!!! Thanks to Raven the awesome author of Twilight Twins for Reviewing every chapter.. If anyone else wants to go the extra mile and do that I will give you a cookie.. Not really a cookie.. I will give you an email address though.. It's a yahoo one.. But it just gets like 200 spam emails that get past the spam blocker each day... You can't really have that either though... Just read and review the story..._**

**_Didnt Plan on That_**

Peter Marks

_Oh man, what's this girl doing on top of me? Why is she looking down at me like that_? I couldn't figure out what was going on. I was tackled by something that had to be huge and it was trying to bite me. I could feel the warm wetness from its mouth on my back and then everything changed. The weight shifted and I was turned around to see this beautiful girl sitting on top of me with a look in her eyes like she wanted to rip my clothes off and have her way with me.

I wasn't against having her wishes pan out but all of a sudden she was leaned over spraying red liquid everywhere. I'd seen something like this before so I already knew what she was. She was just like my brother's ex, Lauren, an alcoholic. I wanted to slip in 'one too many daiquiris?' but decided against it. I was going to live in the moment.

"Hi." She said down to me. I didn't know what to say. I knew I couldn't just lay there. She would think I was some sort of freak. No I had to get her off of me. No matter how much I wanted her to stay. I asked her to get off and before she could move a muscle she was flying and a hairy beast was in her place hovering over me as it took her. I decided it was what attacked me.

Unsure of my best plan of action, I decided to play dead. I looked over and saw the monster on top of the girl Renesmee, and I felt sorry for her. There was nothing I could do. I could only hope that it would be had full after eating her. _Ouch. That's not right. _I couldn't work pass the fear. I closed my eyes and just hoped things would be different. I didn't know how long I sat there. I heard things from over where the animal had slid her but I was too petrified with fear to try and see. I almost fallen asleep do to shock. It seemed like the monster would never be done. The noises of it eating were like whispers in the wind.

"Aw Jake!" The words shook me from my self-proscribed coma. She had survived. I looked up to see the girl talking to a wolf the size of a tank. It was like a scene from a movie. It was so real though. I had to be dreaming. She pushed her face against his massive head and then he was off. He was a blur, because he moved so quickly.

I almost had the courage to get up but I felt my head and all of the pain that was pumping through it. I hadn't realized I had hit my head so hard when I fell. Feeling my forehead I confirmed a pretty good sized bump. I lowered my hand to see but I found no blood.

I heard commotion over at where the animal was and tried to sit up but my body wouldn't let me. I was still a little in shock and my body had decided for me that the best course of action was to stay still and wait for things to pass. I felt calm all of a sudden like laying there would make everything better. I heard a conversation. _Was that Mr. Cullen?_

I started to get up and they were on me in a matter of moments. One was Mr. Cullen; the other was dressed in a police uniform.

"What happened? I don't remember anything after I called the police station." I put on the best act I had ever pulled off. The officer looked over at Mr. Cullen and he glared at me. It seemed like he was digging into my soul.

"Nope. He's lying." He said shaking his head. I didn't know how he could tell such a thing. He couldn't have known about any of that.

"I want you to tell us everything Peter." He looked over at the police officer and nodded. "I want you to try hard to remember every detail, picture it in your mind and tell us what you see. No matter what it is, we have to know." They were going to think I was crazy. I thought I was crazy.

"I'm not going to stand here while you dig all of my personal information out of him!" Renesmee had yelled at the direction of the two men. She ran away and I was left with these two hulks standing over me.

Nevertheless I told them everything. I went into extreme detail of how the monster attacked me, and Renesmee saved me and was later attacked by the monster. And then they were talking and resting their heads on each other…

"Wait go back." Mr. Cullen had interrupted. "Think hard about that moment. Tell us everything you saw." I started to think about the last moment when they were locked together.

"Well she looked…"

"Never mind." Mr. Cullen stopped me. "Listen Peter, there's something you have to know about what happened to you. I am asking you as her guardian to do the right thing for us, and probably the wrong thing all around. You see, she drugged you. The reason why her family in England wouldn't take her in is she has a problem. She manufactures her own brand of hallucinogenic drugs. She calls it Gracie, after her mother." He looked deep into my eyes. That would explain a lot of things. He looked over at the Police Officer and nodded again. "Some of the side effects are unnecessary fear, an unbearable calm, and extreme sadness. They should only last for a few seconds each and you'll be fine in less than an hour." As he said each emotion it was like I felt it pressing into my feelings. "Listen, our family is huge. We need this town to trust us for all of our businesses. Do you think you could help us by keeping this our little secret?"

I didn't know who they thought I would tell. I didn't want anything to happen to that girl. She was the most exciting thing to happen to this town in forever. I didn't like the fact that she had drugged me but I would live with it as long as she was around.

"Of course." I truthfully nodded. "I don't want her to get in trouble. I'm just glad she's alright."

"Thank you, Peter. I am so sorry she targeted you for all of this today." He didn't have to apologize. Any attention from a girl like that is a godsend. Mr. Cullen looked at me and shook his head, smiling. It was a good thing he couldn't read my mind.

"Go ahead and get home." He didn't have to tell me twice. I was walking away without saying a word.

"Hello Alice. I need you to try to find Jake." I heard Mr. Cullen say into the phone, he didn't seem to be happy by the reply he received and then something clicked. _Didn't Renesmee call that monster Jake? _Instantly Euphoria and fear started taking turns with my head and I realized the drug was still working.

Edward

"Who's going to run?" I asked uncontrollably angry over our distance keeping me from seeing her visions for myself. There was silence on the other end of the line. Finally right before I said something I heard her breathe.

"There's too much influence changing the future. It's so different then before. Stop thinking about what you're going to do or stick with a plan." She confused me.

"It's kind of hard to come up with a plan when you aren't telling me what's going on." Jasper calmed me with a shot of calming energy and protective thoughts of Alice. "Hey, I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's no problem but tell Jasper thanks and next time, keep the dosage normal. You sound like you're about to go write a love ballad." I laughed, probably another side effect of my overdose.

"I'm going to call Nessie." I hung up the phone and immediately frowned. I didn't say goodbye. The decision making process of whether or not to call back verified my influenced mindset.

"Hello?" Nessie answered. She didn't have the same angry tone as before. She sounded, if anything, sad.

"Hey, where are you headed?" My voice completely told my emotions of regret for making her uncomfortable with her feelings. The problem with knowing everyone's thoughts was an uncontrollable false feeling of omniscience. I should have let her have her secrets.

"I'm going to see mom." She answered. I heard the sound of feet hitting dirt and realized she was leaping her way there.

"Ok angel. Hey, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have pressured you like that. I love you and I trust you." I look over at Jasper as he lets a chuckle escape.

"Are you ok dad?

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Even though our secret was almost discovered which would put everyone around us in danger, I felt very well. I see Jasper laugh again. _I really need to fill him up more often. _He thought to was what was going on, I was acting overly sensitive. "We worked everything out with Peter. We're going to need you to put on a show the next couple of days at school, but we can talk about that tonight."

"Sure dad." She sounded like she was breaking down. "Hey. I love you." If I wasn't completely calm because of Jasper I would have missed the urgent sincerity. "Bye dad." And she was gone.

Jasper and I got into the cruiser. I took a look at my watch and realized it was almost eleven. Had it been only three hours since we were all sitting around the kitchen getting ready for the day?

"Where are we headed?" Jasper asked. I was coming down from my melancholy.

"Vera's Place. I have to see these visions for myself." He put the car in drive and we started towards the street that cut through the woods. It had been long enough for Nessie to reach the hospital and I wanted to see what kind of luck Bella had breaking through her defenses.

"Hello?" She answered. I didn't want to bug her at work.

"Hey love, I was hoping to get your voice mail."

"Well, you sure no how to make a girl feel special."

"I didn't mean it like... I just didn't want to disturb you." I hated it when she did that. 95 percent of me knew she was kidding but I could never be sure with her, my one weakness.

"It's fine. Carlisle and I are already off." My eye brows shot up. Jasper read what he calls _confusion fear _seeping out of me.

"Why are you off so early?" I asked her trying to piece together the situation.

"For the family meeting... Jacob came to the hospital saying he did something wrong and we all needed to decide on something." Well that made since. Jacob thought we were done after his actions. Probably wanted to figure out where we were heading to so he could get all of his arrangements made.

"Jacob overreacted. We figured it out. Is he with you?"

"No. He said had some other things to take care of but then he'll meet us there."

"Ok. We're pulling into Vera's right now. I have some other news but I'll fill you in when we get back home." I didn't want to get into the long conversation of Alice's ability to see them now. It meant so many things.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone with Bella and was instantly hit with the vision in Alice's head. Instantly I realized there was something different about this preview of the future. It didn't have the usual haze of her normal visions. It was clear as day.

Jacob swung Nessie around in a slow spin. She wore a white dress and he a black tuxedo that fit perfectly. I saw Bella and me in the distance. Charlie was there with Sue. Is that a baby in her hand? I can see every detail of this baby. The eyes were unmistakable. _Well that's good. _I talk to myself. It meant I had some time before these events transpire.

We walked into Vera's and I saw Alice sitting with her legs crisscrossed. Rosalie was pulled out the final curl of Jessica's up hairstyle. She had done it again. Jessica had been transformed.

"Jessica, you look amazing." Her face filled with blood but was concealed by her miracle make up. _Edward Cullen just said I look amazing! What world did I wake up in? His wife comes back from college looking like a super model, who would have guessed? But, he says I look amazing._

"Whatever Edward. You don't have to talk up this place I'm hooked already." Rosalie was smiling and it was completely legitimate. We should have bought her some Barbies a long time ago.

"Knock them dead." Rosalie told her newest creation. She walked up to her and pulled a curl so it's position changed by a millimeter. "Perfect."

_I'm tempted to stay to see if I can get some more compliments from the Cullens. _I walk to the door and open it.

"We'll see you at the show tonight, Jess?" I ask her fanning towards the door. _He called me Jess. Oh, I love the way it rolls off his tongue._

_"_I wouldn't miss it for the world." She tried her best seductive voice. I kindly smiled.

After she was out of the room I went to Alice. She was still watching the wedding. Speeding up parts and rewinding others. These visions were so much more manageable.

"Should I get us some popcorn?" I asked sitting next to her. She shot up at the sound.

"That's what I'm saying! These visions are like a trip to the movies."

"Visions? Are you looking at all of the wolves?" I asked trying to answer my question through her thoughts but there was too much going on.

"No. Just Jake and Nessie. Ok, everything affects them. A decision from anyone will completely change it but if no one gets in the way their destiny is concrete."

"I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Ok, you saw that vision of the wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, um go to the meeting at the house..." I didn't move a muscle wanting more information. "Go!" She yelled and I started out of the door. Instantly I could see the vision she was seeing. Jacob and Nessie were shooting through the landscape. He was in his wolf form and she held on to his fur, tears flowing freely from her eyes. I saw a sign in the distance. Las Vegas 212 miles away. The vision started to shake and then there I was, standing next to the sign.

"Dang it Edward. You got in the way." Alice softly hit my shoulder.

"Why were they going to Vegas?" I asked but I figured it out before I got an answer. "No. You found a way that they will wait?" I asked remembering the first vision.

"Yeah. But there's a little bit of a problem."

"What problem." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Bella. She can't know about them. Not yet."

"Show me." The futures came spinning in. First, Bella attacked him with speed that no one could defend against. The second through 15th were all different variation of the first. Then after careful manipulation we were able to calm her enough to not kill him but none of them allowed him to stay anywhere near her. We played around with this future looking for anyway to make it with Bella informed about the couple. Nothing worked.

"Ok suppose we don't tell her." I let my mind decree that it was what we were going to do and the visions came raining in. All of them romantic and Bella's realization comes with practically no risk of violence.

"You're right, we don't tell Bella." I could feel the regret of the decision. It meant I would do something to Bella I promised I never would. Lie.

Renesmee

"We did it. There's no way they're going to catch up to us in time. I spent 20 minutes when you were taking care of mom to set up tracks in every direction. By time they realize no one has seen us for a while we will be hitched and then no one can keep us apart. I planned on everything!" I wished he could be in his normal form so he could talk back to me. I was just as addicted to receiving his adoration as he was to deliver it. We were 20 miles outside of Forks. My hair was flapping in the wind as we blazed through the forest. I heard him whimper and I leaned down, resting my head on him.

"We'll be back and everything will be alright. I promise you Jake. I will always be with you because I love you forever."

I heard them before I saw them. The wind bounced off of them and hit me as they ran by our side. They flew ahead and stopped in our path.

"Just stop." I told Jacob defeated. His paws hit the ground and we started sliding to a stop a foot in front of my dad, Alice, and Jasper. Surprisingly Jasper didn't pump us full of anything. I could feel the fear ever present in my system, the fear of losing my Jacob.

"Dad you listen..." But he cut me off.

"No wait. We have this planned! It's awesome." He was in good spirits. Maybe he didn't know what was going on.

"Dad you listen to me..." He began but Alice cleared her throat. "Oh you're going to play her and I... Of course. I'm sorry."

"Dad you listen to me. I will not live without him. I love him." Alice grabbed at her chest in complete thespian mode.

"I know my angel. I'm glad you two finally realized it." He sounded like he meant it.

"But dad..." I started but Alice overpowered my words with... my words.

"But dad, aren't you going to say I'm too young?"

"Renesmee," he was looking at me now. "You are not a human but you are not a vampire either. You know, I'm stuck thinking like a 17 year old. With all the years I have lived I'm still a teen up here." He points at his head. "But you, you have no limitation to the way you think. You will be the wisest of us all. You have a photographic memory. You learn things with one glance. Honey, in some ways... Ok... Almost every way you are older than that wolf below you." I feel Jake laugh at this. I slid off of my wolf and walked up to my dad. Alice pulled over to the side in a lightning quick movement. A tear pursed through my eye and fell across my cheek as I slowly paced towards him. I swung my arms around and brought my father, the eternal teenager, into me. His icy cold skin reminded me where I came from and made me feel bad that I had planned to hurt him. A flash from Alice's location brought out the reasoning for her movement.

"Got it!" She gleefully laughed as she put her camera away.

I thought about their little show. My dad read my mind, but how did Alice know her lines... Unless... I turned to look at Alice. She was nodding her head as our eyes met with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my god! You can see me? What am I wearing tomorrow?" The men gasped in disbelief. So what if that was the first thing I wanted to know. I had an actual fortune teller now! "I didn't plan on that!" I said pointing at Jacob!

"This is going to be so sweet! Where's mom?" Alice and Edward stared at me for a few seconds and then in sync looked over at each other.

**_That ending visually in my head probably was more dramatic then on paper.. Anyways Read and Review or Im going to act like I'm not coming out with another chapter even though that hasn't ever worked since Maijori on chapter 3... Give me REVIEWS PEOPLE.. You give me a review and I will eat a piece of paper.. I swear to the great Architect of the Universe that I will eat a piece of paper for every review I get.. Ok maybe not a piece of paper.. But I will do something ridiculous.. You can tell me on the review.. But make sure theirs a review before the ridiculous thing I have to do... JUST REVIEW!!! 100 people reading this thing and 1 person reviews! come on people I have a soul too!! I need people to gratify my soul by telling me how awesome this spin of events are... ok.. REVIEW or DIE.. There I said it.. either you review or something is going to end your existence.. someday... Im not saying when.. because that would be a crime..._**


	12. Falling

**_Authors Notes: I Dont own anything,,_**

**_Falling_**

Renesmee

"So I find the love of my life but I have to hide it from my mom?" I yelled at them after they explained why my mother couldn't know about Jacob and me." I winced at the thought of it.

"She's just not ready for it." Edward said without compassion. "I'm sorry if it seems that way but at least you don't have to hide it from your mom and dad." I was sure it was going to end up the other way around. Jacob and my dad were like peas in a pod now. _What was this going to do for their relationship?_

"I don't care about that. We're going to work this all out." He fought my thoughts. He didn't realize that we thought about each other every moment of every day. He didn't realize that Jacob saw every curve of… "Ok! So it might make things a little weird, but I want you two to be happy. I have an idea that will make all of our minds at ease. Well at least at the house." I didn't even care what he was thinking of. "You would if you knew." I hated it when he did that and when he said 'sorry' afterwards! I shot out before he could apologize.

"Well let's go home and have this meeting. Then we can see how it goes. Here, Jake." Edward threw a bag at him, and he caught it softly in his mouth. He walked into the woods behind us. He came out a moment later buttoning his shirt, the last piece of his outfit. It fit him perfectly.

"Thanks." He called to Edward.

"Don't thank me; Alice threw that together for this very moment an hour before I even knew you two were running."

"I'm sorry about…" Edward shook his head to quiet him.

"I'm just glad you two have finally figured it out." How could I have been so wrong about my dad? He wasn't going to separate us. He was going to embrace our relationship. He even was willing to lie to my mother. Something that I knew would be hard on him.

"Let me worry about that." I stared at him with thoughts of ripping out his brain, finding the part that gave him his ability and put it back together. "Sorry. It should get better here pretty soon."

"I'll just have to wait and see." We went to the car and I got in the back with Jacob. We held hands and I tried for my dad's sake to not think about how much I wanted to hold him.

"Jacob!" My dad said in horror. He paused for a second and then calmed himself. "Jacob, tell us about what happened with Seth."

"Sorry." Jake told him. I realized then what the problem was. Jacob was having trouble hiding his thoughts. Jacob told us all about his first day as a teacher that lasted only 20 minutes. I laughed at the way he forced Seth into the same group as the girl that had a crush on him. He was such a clown. He continued his story all the way up to when Jacob crashed into the room. After he was done with the story we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Aww come on!" Edward yelled. "How about you tell us about Sam and Emily's wedding." I couldn't help but giggle.

"But you were Th..."

"I don't care!.. Sorry…sorry, just tell us your version of it." He cut him off. He heard me laughing and smiled as he looked back at me in the rear view mirror.

"But you were reading my mi…"

"Jake! Just tell us." I cut him off. Jacob obviously didn't know what was going on. I laughed at him as I stared at his long black hair that fell perfectly down his face. His cheek bones…

"You too!" My dad cut my thought off. I laughed and Jacob began his story of his once Alpha's wedding. It was so beautiful and one of my favorite memories. When Jacob had a problem describing something or remembering where people were at I channeled my flawlessly photographic memory of the occasion.

We got to the house and entered through the front door. The rest of the family waited for us at the dining room table where we held our meetings.

"Good. You're all together." Carlisle said nodding to Edward. I might have slipped by calling him dad on occasion today, but I knew with any form of punishment you have to stick with it.

"Well, I have a feeling you will be calling me dad a lot more often." He confidently exclaimed. _We'll see_. He nodded in agreement. We all sat in our usual spots. Jacob and I had my parents in between us. Everyone else was with their couples. I knew it was juvenile, but I wanted Jacob next to me at this table. I looked over at my dad, my sweet dad, for help with it. But as our eyes met he shook his head forcefully. _Ok, __**Edward**__, if that's how you want to play, then that's the way we play._

We started the meeting and Edward told everyone what happened during class. He then turned the story over to Jacob who told them all about the boy in the forest. He left out everything about our realization and I knew it was part of the plan but I wanted to hear it all just so I knew that it was all true. My loving…

"Nessie! Pay attention." _**EDWARD **_destroyed my thought. I realized I was staring at him. Jacob went on with his story and they handed over the conch to me.

"Ok, I just want to start by saying I'm sorry to everyone. I know I put us in danger and I am extremely sorry." I was bombarded with the words I feared so much earlier 'No, it's not your fault.' 'You were so strong Nessie.' 'No one's perfect.' Surprisingly they didn't cause me to explode like I thought they would earlier. They actually were comforting. "I just want everyone to know that I will never let that part of me that wanted to feed today out again. I felt it. I knew what I was doing and I fought it back. I won't ever lose control ever again."

"We know you won't Nessie." Carlisle spoke. "The question is the boy. How much damage was done?" He looked over at Edward who nodded solemnly.

"Yes, the boy is quite smitten with her. He thinks she drugged him. So I have a plan that will allow us to stay here, but it is going to take a lot." I saw Jacob look over at Edward wanting to know what he had in mind.

"What do we have to do?" Jacob asked.

"_**We**_ don't have to do anything. It's all up to Nessie." He turned his attention to me. "We need you to fall in love with Peter Marks." _**WHAT?**_

"What?" Jacob yelled for me. I saw his hands start shaking. I had never seen this before but he had told me about it. It happened to him when he first started phasing, back when he couldn't control it.

"Jake, calm down." Edward said, standing up and raising his hands. "Not really fall in love. We just need him to believe it."

"She's your daughter! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Jacob sounded huskier than usual. "I have to go outside. If this goes to vote, I'm against it." He walked outside and I started to follow but Edward stopped me.

"Wait, Nessie. Let me tell you what my plan is before you go out there, so you can explain it to him." I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so if we want to explain to this kid why you have been targeting him for all of these events we only have one way to go. We need him to think you have a crush on him. So you act interested. Nothing will happen and you just gradually lose interest. I think..." He quickly looked over to Alice, "You two might actually be great friends." I knew he meant Alice had seen a future with us as friends. I didn't like the idea of even acting like I wanted anything besides my Jacob.

"Just give it a week angel." He had the nerve to call me angel, after deciding I was going to go conquest a boy. Did he think it was ok to pimp me out to…

"Come on! It's not even like that." Everyone in the room looked at the two of us trying to guess what are internal conversation was about.

"It's fine. You know what, if you want me to fall for this boy then fine, I will. No vote needed. If this is what needs to be done then I will do it." I was seriously ok with it but my anger wanted me to play the martyr.

"Ok well that's settled. Next on the agenda is you sweetheart." He turned on my mother. I thought he might have a plan to make her act like she was in love with someone at the hospital. He looked at me and shook his head. He turned his attention back to my mother. "Your shield is very important. Earlier today I felt it slip without your control. It's imperative that you remain safe at all time. That is why I think it is important that we start training. I want you to throw your shield around everyone." She looked at him shocked by his accusation that she was letting her shield go down.

"Well that's easy." She said. Her eyes shifted and I could tell she was done sending the shield out throughout the house. "Done." She had a smirk on her face that all of my family and friends told me she never had as a human. I always wished I could have met this weak unconfident human that was once my mother.

"Everyone… but me… forever." He was out of his mind. No one told him to do things like read this persons mind at all times. How could he expect her to hold the shield forever? "Just like you want me to focus on Jacob's thoughts 24/7, I need you to focus this shield up." He looked at me with the mention of what my mother requested. I hated it when he was right.

"But if I put up this shield on everyone but you forever, you will never be able to read Jacob's mind." She whispered with the perfect volume so we all inside could hear, but Jacob would be out of the loop outside.

"Jasper can still feel through your shield. If he feels anything we will be on it love." So she was the one running the inquisition. I felt a rage boiling in my blood and I knew they could hear my heart beating faster.

"Nessie, are you ok?" My mother asked me. I nodded and got up.

"I'm going to go find Jake." I said walking away from the table.

"One last thing Nessie." Edward stopped me. "I think it will be best if you go back to school today." I knew he was guiding me on Alice's vision.

"Fine." I said before I flew out of the door. I followed Jacobs scent and found him at the edge of the river. He was tossing rocks into the river. "Hey there wolf." I said creeping up behind him. He didn't seem to notice me. I finally put my arms under his, grabbing his waist and pulling him to me. He instinctively pushed his hands down on my wrists.

"Why does it have to be like this?" He asked as he rubbed down on my wrist and then back up. The heat of his fingers brought chills up my spine.

"It's going to be alright, just a little more acting." I tried to ease his mind. He turned his head and started to push his face towards mine.

"Jacob! Nessie!" Edward called from the porch. We quickly dropped our hold on each other and started back towards the house. When we reached the house Edward and Bella, after figuring out she was the one that didn't trust Jake I decided to call her by her name also, were on the deck arguing. "It just doesn't make sense." My mother was telling him.

"Alright fine, next time we'll run down to them. It's not like I disturbed anyone." Edward looked at me and winked. "Nessie, Jake, you guys need to head back to school." Jake and I looked at each other and sprinted away. "Keep your nose on this time. Don't go into together… And go straight to school!" That was the last thing I could hear before we were too far away.

Jacob stopped when we were almost exactly 3 miles away in a magically lit clearing. I searched for receivers but we were out of distance. Jake walked up slowly to me and grabbed my face. I succumbed to his hold and his kiss. I didn't want to leave that clearing but I knew we had to. I broke his kiss.

"Jake we have to go." He looked towards where we came.

"Are they coming?"

"Not yet. But I remember what my dad said. 'When you're dealing with a fortune teller, you have to do everything they say.' They know what path is the best for us Jake. We have to listen to him."

"So you want us to live our life together like book being read to us?" He argued, but I just turned towards the school and started running. I didn't look back because I knew he would be following. He caught up to me and didn't say a word. We just ran.

When we got to the school, I went in first. We didn't kiss or hug goodbye, not wanting to risk the possibility of being seen. I went straight to the cafeteria. I wondered how I was going to deal with the absence of Jacob.

"Of course… I mean no…" I heard a familiar voice very close. I turned to see my uncle Seth making a fool out of himself to a girl that was almost exactly my build. _That was right! I did know someone at this school! _She was very hip looking. She had a black shirt on with the word 'Poser' written in pink. Her eyes were completely beautiful. She was so nervous I thought her heart beat was getting unnatural. _She must be the one Jacob was talking about_! I approached quickly.

"Hey cousin!" I used our fake relation. He looked more surprised to see me than she was. I introduced myself to her as I sat down.

"I'm Gabriella." She retorted I could tell she was nervous of who I actually was.

'Well Gabriella, sit. We would love to have you eat with us today." She sat as was directed and kept her eyes on me. I didn't know how to deal with normal humans. This was going to be my first run at it.

Seth

Lunch time came around. I walked through the line with my tray adding three times as much food as everyone around me. I heard them laughing among themselves.

"You got enough there?" The blond haired kid behind me asked. Turning I stared into his blue eyes without saying a word. He shifted his weight on his back foot. I might have looked small but they could see on my face that I wasn't someone to mess around with. I turned back to my food whistling like nothing just happened. I grabbed a whole vine full of bananas and looked back at the kid who had dared an attempt to cause his friends to laugh at my expense. I continued whistling in his face and then walked away.

I saw the Gabriella girl sitting at a table with her friends. She looked up as I passed her and I quickly looked away. I scanned the area for anyone I could recognize. There were a group half Indian kids sitting in a table along the wall. One of them looked up and our eyes met. She beckoned me to go sit with them but I quickly looked away and acted like I didn't see her. I could see her putting her hand down, embarrassed that she was signaling to someone that didn't even realize it, with my peripherals.

I walked to an empty table across the cafeteria. I put my back in the direction of the Indians wanting to just be alone. I started to open my apple juice, milk, and orange juice. I placed those to the side and pushed my tray forward, setting the plates off of it and in front of me. It looked kind of like the cake sampling table for my mom and Charlie's wedding.

"Well this is a nice looking buffet." I turned angrily but half way through I realized who it was and softened up. Gabriella stood with her books held close to her chest. I smiled up at her. She stood there for a second looking uncomfortable. It made me feel uncomfortable, and I wanted so bad to please her. "Um… Do you mind if I sit?" She finally said after waiting for me to offer. _I'm so stupid! _

"Of course… I mean no… No, I don't mind if you sit." _I would like to apologize to any Indian in the future who is presumed to be dumb because of this moment right here. _I thought to myself. It was impossible to speak when I was around her.

"I don't want to bug you." She looked defensive. I tried to think of the best way of saying, that her sitting by me would be the best part of my day.

"No if you sat here I would have…" I was turning into Jacob. She looked down at me.

"Hey cousin!" The soft voice rang from behind me. It was Renesmee. I thought she was taking the day off. She sat down beside me at the table and looked up past me to the girl that I was trying to have the conversation with. "Hi, I'm Nessie!" She chirped. The girl smiled but was a little confused. This pale girl beside me couldn't be related to me.

"Hi. I'm Gabriella." She smiled.

"Well Gabriella, sit. Please. We would love to have you eat with us today." What _is_ she doing? I thought to myself. Surprisingly the girl sat down. I noticed Nessie had a glow about her that I hadn't seen before.

"You don't have any food." Gabriella said sitting down on the other end from Nessie. Nessie put her hand on my shoulder. _Yeah, I didn't have enough time. I had to save my uncle from putting his foot in his mouth. _She channeled to me, along with video of how she would show everyone the conversation went down. She had my position when I talked to Gabriella all off balanced and the facial expressions she made after some of the things I said, horror, shock, and something best described as caution, which never happened.

"You're right. I better go get some." She said with that crooked smile her father had unintentionally taught her so well. Before she let go of my shoulder she channeled a final message. _Get her._

**_Put simply.. Review or Die_**

**_Coming Soon... Chapter 13:Gym Class Heroes_**


	13. Arrival

Its been a super long time.. I know I usually get a few readers when I update.. But for everyone else.. I must apologize.. I've put this story on the back burner and its such a pity because I like this story a lot. Maybe I just needed to be refreshed.. So hopefully this is the first of a long list of updates since my hiatus.. For any of you that have been reading my original Angel Lies at FictionPress, Review me!!! lol.. Of course Im not talking to Raven who is always there for that story.. M

_Arrival_

Bella

"It still doesn't make any sense, Edward." I said as I stared at him, looking for answers. My husband let nothing escape his ice cold face.

"We need to practice your ability. We need to keep it on par, a second nature, and I think this is the best way to do it. This way I can monitor everyone's thoughts and know exactly when they are visible to me." It made sense but I had a feeling he was leaving something out.

"Edward?" I asked, voicing my suspicions.

"What? Fine, you really want some ulterior motive? Then I'll give you one. I'm tired of being that guy that you can't keep secrets from. I'm tired of knowing everything about everyone. My own daughter is not even safe from my ever prying eyes. Imagine if Charlie could read your mind." He threw at me. The idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Charlie would probably shoot himself." I said as I thought about my poor dad being able to see the pining I experienced over my, at the time, dead boyfriend. Now he was my dead husband and I his corpse bride.

"Yeah. Trust me I've considered calling up Aro." He jested.

"That's not funny." My mouth unintentionally shot to the sides, revealing my razor sharp teeth at the mention of Aro's name. It bothered me how casual the rest of the family was with what happened. It was like they accept it as a part of the universe. Aro and the Volturi were still up to their usual tirade, but they never came around these parts. With my shield and the additional deterrent that had found peace with the Denali clan, we were outside of their sphere of influence. As if they could hear my calling I heard the humming of the Denali's GMC Yukon coming into the driveway. We all jumped across the living room to the front door to meet them. The freedom that the home brought made me feel warm inside as we didn't limit ourselves to our false human capabilities. Carlisle opened the door as Tanya entered first with her hand trailing her inside. The hand was interlocked with a darker skinned hand that followed her in.

Nahuel smiled brightly as they walked around the room hugging each of us. The next couple came in right behind the others, Kate and Garrett were wearing matching leather trench coats, it seemed he had talked her into a few adventures. The two barely let go of their embrace for hugs. Eliazor and Carmen were the next couple in. Although Eliazor looked physically just as young as we all did, there was something about him, an aura, that labeled him an elder. Carmen's eyes wandered as she hugged everyone. Her nose flared as she brought in two quick inhales. I knew what she was looking for.

"Sorry Carmen, she's at school." I told her. She looked over at me and smiled as she realized how obvious her search had been.

"I can't wait to see her. Each day she gets bigger and bigger. It's been almost a year." Her smile radiated the room. I couldn't wait to see the two together. They brought so much happiness to one another.

The wind rushed through the air as the newest members of our family ushered into the room. Their almost olive complexion was different than ours but it still had the flawlessness instilled in it. His eyes, which had been amber for five years, fit him as perfectly as his mate who I could tell was starting to open up to the world outside of her relationship. I could feel the presence of his power being used on the air that flowed in with them.

"Benjamin, you don't always have to make an entrance." Garrett said before they reached us for an embrace. Kate laughed with him. I found myself cuddling into Edward. All of these happy couples reminded me of my love for him, and allowed me to forget all of the chaos that was going on right now.

"Oh, but I do. It is the only pleasure that I have besides being with you all, making myself look… what are the kids saying these days… Cool?" He was a young vampire, not nearly old enough to not know the terminology, but I smiled and laughed with them all. We all moved towards the dining room and sat down to discuss our future.

**Carlisle**

I knew Edward was up to something. I even knew that he knew I was trying to figure it out. It was weird for him to hide things from all of us. I was used to leaving Bella in the dark, since for some reason he felt that it would be the best thing to do.

"Don't worry Carlisle, it is really nothing." He answered my thoughts. I was comfortable with his admission and moved on to getting my plans underway. I had been interrupted by a few emergency phone calls but I was going to get the exhibit up and running for Esme right away.

"Edward do you hear any of the Denali thoughts?" I asked wondering if I could make it to the river so I would be safe from Esme's ears to make the call.

"You'll be fine. They're not here yet." I nodded and thought my thanks in which he smiled in return. I started out the door passing Bella on my way out. She looked perplexed.

"It still doesn't make any sense Edward." I heard her say as I started my dash to the river. She won't be as lenient as I.

Benjamin 

It felt like ages ago. This was the spot that changed my life forever. Ammon didn't know everything there was to know about being a vampire. I didn't have to be a demon. I could be an angel.

Tia put a little more pressure on my hand causing me to stop staring out of the window, lost in thought. I now gave her my attention and reflected the love as she nestled her head into my neck.

"We're almost there, our new home." I whispered into her ear as I pushed away strands of her hair. Although the message was whispered everyone heard and looked over at their significant others with a joyous love.

"Alright Benjamin, when we get there no funny business." Kate joked, knowing that of course I was going to have fun. I'm Benjamin.

**_Review for more.. Would hate to go on Hiatus again.. M_**


End file.
